


Larger than Life

by Emmyyy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boypussy, Celebrity! Victor, Character’s Name Spelled As Viktor, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dating, Dick me down daddy, Embarrassing tabloid headlines, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Millennial Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Getting to Know Each Other, Infertility, Jaded Gen X Viktor, Love Confessions, M/M, Makkachin - Freeform, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Obnoxious Ex Boyfriends, Oldies music references, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omega Yuuri Katsuki, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Potya loves Yuuri and hates Viktor, Potya the cat - Freeform, Sarcasm. So much sarcasm., Sexual Harassment (Not from Viktor), Starting Over, Tutor! Yuuri, Vaginal Sex, Vicchan lives!, Victor Nikiforov: Champion Pussy Eater, Victor has big dick energy, Viktor seducing Yuuri via the Piano, Viktor struggling to use electronics, Viktor’s father is a politician, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, Yurio is Viktor’s half brother, Yuuri Katsuki’s Thighs, Yuuri stealing Viktor’s clothes, Yuuri “raw me” Katsuki strikes again, adopting a pet, anxious yuuri, boybands, face fucking, past drug abuse, pop culture references, yurio is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyyy/pseuds/Emmyyy
Summary: Back in the 1990’s, Viktor Nikiforov had been one of the most famous alpha’s in the world as the frontman for the incredibly popular boyband Eros.20 years later he’s an unmated, unhappy 40 year old bachelor who hasn’t written a song or preformed publicly in 5 years.Recently awarded temporary guardianship of an angry, academic failure of a 12 year old omega half brother, Viktor is in way over his head.Enter Yuuri Katsuki. A 26 year old Omega teacher who has secretly idolized Viktor for years and is in desperate need of a change of scenery after a horrible breakup.Will the two of them be able to overcome their emotional baggage and see that they’re perfect for each other despite all odds?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 227
Kudos: 582





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit guys! Is Emmyyy really doing a slow burn where they don’t impulsively bang each other and blow up their lives in the second chapter? Short answer is maybe. I make no promises as both of these boys are shameless horndogs. 
> 
> As always, I can’t believe that I wrote this shit yet here we are. 
> 
> Yes this story is named after a Backstreet Boys song and yes I am absolutely shameless 🤪 I’ll take them over you kids and your one direction any day. 
> 
> The made up Boyband in this story is basically comparable to nsync or the Backstreet Boys and literally all of those dudes could still get it and I’ll fight anyone on this topic. AJ is a snack and this is the hill I’m dying on. 
> 
> Eros was made up of lead singer Viktor Nikiforov, Chris Giacometti, JJ Leroy, Otabek Altin and Michele Crispino. All of them are in their mid to late 40s in this story and two of them have already been on celebrity rehab because their life is a mess. 
> 
> The only ex members who don’t currently hate each other’s guts are Viktor and Chris, who have remained good friends over the years. 
> 
> In this story Viktor is a 40 year old never married bachelor and Yuuri is a 26 year old teacher in desperate need of a new job and change of scenery after a humiliating breakup. 
> 
> For the purpose of this story, omega’s in general are very rare, and although the use of omega companions isn’t practiced much anymore, some wealthier families still utilize them. 
> 
> 4 months prior to the start of the story Yuuri was engaged to 32 year old Cao Bin, the wealthy son of a San Francisco tech giant. They dated for 4 years before finding out that Yuuri would never be able to have kids. Cao insisted on having Biological children and immediately ended the relationship a month before their wedding because he’s a dick. 
> 
> Yuuri was always neutral on the subject of having children so that part of the relationship wasn’t a huge loss for him, but his family took the rejection pretty hard. Additionally, Yuuri is considered a bit old for an unmated omega, but Viktor comes with his own extensive baggage so they’re perfect for each other. 
> 
> As always, here’s a breakdown of how I write A/B/O dynamics: Everyone in this universe has two genders. Male/female/intersex etc. in addition to their secondary gender dynamic of either alpha, beta or omega. Both males and females can be any gender dynamic, but male alphas are more common than female alphas. Gender discrimination is based entirely on one’s secondary gender.
> 
> Betas make up the largest percentage of the human population with omegas making up the smallest percentage. Something along the lines of 55% beta, 30% alpha and 15% omega. Male omegas are an even smaller minority at around 30% of that dynamic. Everyone’s secondary gender presents itself during puberty and is immediately identifiable by scent. Alphas tend to be taller and have more muscle mass than the other two dynamics with omegas typically being the smallest of the dynamics. Every dynamic has small scent glands located behind both ears, on each wrist and each inner thigh.
> 
> When it comes to genitalia, betas have no discernible differences to a regular human. Alpha males have a knot whereas beta males do not. Alpha females will have the same genital makeup as female betas and omegas and cannot impregnate. Omegas of any gender have vaginas, with breasts and curves being the only physical difference between male and female. Omegas are biologically designed for an alpha’s pleasure and both the vagina and ass are self lubricating because this is fiction and I’m extra like that.
> 
> Alphas experience a 3-4 day rut 4 times per year and omegas experience a 3-4 day heat cycle 4 times per year. Once a pair has mated these cycles tend to sync up. An omega is most fertile during a heat but is still capable of becoming pregnant outside of the normal heat cycle. In turn, alphas are most virile during a rut but male alphas can impregnate a beta or omega outside of a rut. Alpha/alpha pairs are rare but not unheard of. In a heterosexual A/A relationship the male alpha would be the dominant partner.
> 
> Bonding marks are typically placed on the right side of a person’s neck. In most cultures, the mark is achieved via a small tattoo or a brand. There’s no biting in this story as a/b/o are human with no animal characteristics.
> 
> Although modern society has progressed and is working towards equality, alpha/omega pairings are still the ideal and being mated to an omega is still regarded as a status symbol.

“Yuuri...you can’t seriously be considering taking this job.” Phichit teased skeptically as he flung the lid off the ice cream container and dug in. 

“Oh come on! It’ll be fun!” Yuuri insisted. 

“Look, I know you’ve been this guy’s lifelong fan but now it’s just getting ridiculous…” Phichit insisted. 

“I’m not applying for the position for him.” Yuuri defended. Phichit just looked at his best friend skeptically. 

“Bullshit.” Phichit replied. 

“Phichit, a young omega desperately needs my help. He’s only just presented and he’s failing most of his classes. I might as well put that teaching degree to good use.” Yuuri reasoned. 

“An omega who just happens to be the little brother of your childhood idol.” Phichit snorted derisively. 

“He doesn’t have anyone to help him navigate all the changes. Plus he’ll fall behind in school at the rate things are going…” Yuuri continued. 

“You’re gonna bang him aren’t you?” Phichit asked with a long suffering sigh. 

“Who?” Yuuri asked stupidly. 

“Viktor.” Phichit said with an annoyed look. 

“I could only wish.” Yuuri sighed dreamily. 

“Yuuri, he's 40...he could be your father.” 

“So? Literally every member of Eros could still get it!” The omega insisted. 

“You have absolutely no shame.” Phichit teased him. 

“I still don’t understand how a 40 year old man has a 12 year old brother.” Phichit cringed. 

“I think it’s a half brother actually. Supposedly their dad’s a huge manwhore according to Buzzfeed and the mayor of some ritzy town I don’t care about.” Yuuri said around a mouthful of melting strawberry. 

“Buzzfeed will seriously write articles on anything these days. Gimme another bite!” Phichit said while making grabby hands. 

“True. I spent 2 hours yesterday taking quizzes to find out what kind of breakfast cereal I am amongst other bullshit.” Yuuri said as he shoveled another bite into his mouth. 

“I got raisin bran by the way.” Yuuri said unhappily. 

“Oh god Yuuri. That’s like the worst one.” Phichit said sympathetically. 

“I would have settled for Cheerios at this point in my life.” Yuuri said sadly. Phichit looked at his best friend knowingly. 

“Yuuri...I know it’s only been a few months since Cao called off the engagement but I hate seeing your confidence so low. This isn’t like you!” The other omega said worriedly. 

“You’re at least a 7. An 8 if we dress you up! Someone out there will love to have you as their omega.” Phichit insisted. Yuuri snorted. 

“Phichit look at me. I’m eating ice cream straight from the tub in sweatpants at 2pm on a Tuesday. If I was like 15 years older this would be a midlife crisis.” Yuuri argued. 

“Yuuri if you bang this washed up, middle aged celebrity will that even make you feel any better?” Phichit asked him honestly. 

“Yes!” Yuuri insisted. 

“Fine. Let’s go make you cute for this interview. Can’t believe I’m condoning this behavior...” Phichit said as he herded Yuuri towards the shower. 

—————————— 

Although Viktor Nikiforov’s career had been a bit slow in the last several years since the disbanding of his group Eros, Yuuri had grown up listening to his music and loved him from the time he was little. His elder sister Mari took him to a concert as a little kid and from then on he was hooked. 

Most of the group’s fans were now in their late thirties and forties, but Yuuri didn’t care. He’d always love Eros no matter how cringy their excessively baggy pants or frosted 90’s hairstyles had been. Anyone who didn’t jump at the chance of sleeping with any of the 5 members was just lying to themselves. 

Viktor initially had great success as a solo artist but it had been 5 years since he last released an album or sang publicly. Yuuri was nosey and hoped that if he was hired, he’d eventually get to find out the reason for Viktor’s abrupt exit from the spotlight. 

———————————

“Mila, I can’t believe I’m actually considering this.” Viktor complained to his assistant. 

“Look Viktor. No one in your family is an omega and Yurio is a mess of hormones and rage. Plus he’s about to fail out of school and we both know your father isn’t going to lift a finger to help him.” The red headed beta chided him. 

“I know, but he’s going to hate this.” Viktor sighed as he scrubbed a hand through his hair. 

“Well, to be fair, Yurio hates everything.” Mila said. 

“This is true.” Viktor agreed. 

“Maybe the tutor will even be cute!” Mila said with a determined glint in her eyes. 

“Mila…” Viktor warned. 

“What? You told me yourself you’ve never slept with an omega before. It’s supposed to be like, life changing or something.” Mila threw up her hands dramatically. 

“Plus he comes highly recommended! Doesn’t Chris know his sister?” Mila tried desperately to steer the conversation. 

“I’m not going to sleep with him.” Viktor insisted. 

“You say that now…” Mila whispered under her breath as she turned to leave the room. 

“I heard that!” Viktor yelled while Mila cackled. 

————————————-

Yuuri had been fortunate enough to grow up in a wealthy household thanks to the numerous authentic Japanese restaurants his father owned across the west coast. He and his sister had always had the best of everything and although Yuuri enjoyed working, his father made sure that he never wanted for anything. 

His family’s sizable wealth had nothing on the sprawling mansion that his idol lived in. The property itself was a beautiful plot of land tucked into a hillside covered in trees that allowed the main house to be hidden from view from the nearby private road. 

The house itself was designed during the ever popular Mid Century Modern style of the 1940s to the 1960s and was a true masterpiece of wood and glass. Yuuri was already in love before he even stepped foot inside. 

———————————

Viktor was so incredibly fucked. This had definitely been a huge mistake and he was going to strangle Mila for arranging all of this. The young omega seated across from him was beautiful and his delicate floral scent was so intoxicating that Viktor wanted to strip naked and roll around in it. 

He tried his damndest not to let his eyes linger on the omega’s deliciously thick thighs; thighs he’d willingly let crush him to death if he were only allowed to play between them. 

Yuuri’s entire face lit up when he smiled and Viktor found himself wanting to get lost in the beautiful depths of his brown eyes. He dared not think too hard about what he wanted to do to the omega’s pouting mouth...

Viktor’s dear mother would roll over in her grave at the mere thought of her middle aged son lusting after an unsuspecting 20 something omega. 

His knuckles were turning white where they gripped his knee in an effort to rein his alpha instincts in. He normally kept himself under excellent control, but the young man seated not even 10 feet away was testing his resolve. 

Mila audibly sighed at Viktor’s antics. He was lucky that Yuuri didn’t know him and understand his mannerisms like she did or this interview would be over before it even began. 

With Viktor’s brain currently operating on its lowest setting while all the blood rushed south, it was clear that she was going to have to take over this interview. Viktor desperately needed to get laid and if she could help Yurio in the process that would be a win-win situation for everyone involved. 

“So, Yuuri, you graduated with honors from USC. That’s quite impressive.” Mila began. The pretty omega blushed cutely at the praise. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri said shyly. 

“And I see on your resumè that you have an extensive tutoring background, but just left what looked like a pretty great teaching job in Northern California. Can you tell us about that?” Mila questioned. 

“To be perfectly honest, I just really needed a change of scenery. Additionally, most of my family lives here in LA and this is where I grew up so I'd love the chance to be close to home again.” Yuuri answered honestly. 

“Bad breakup?” Mila blurted out before she could stop herself. She had to make sure the omega was single after all if her plan had any chance of success. Viktor choked on his water at her incredibly invasive question. 

“Mila! You can’t just ask people that!” Viktor scolded her. She just shrugged her shoulders in response. 

“I’m so sorry about that. Mila’s not usually this nosey and unprofessional.” Viktor said as he shot his assistant a dark look. If she fucked this up for him he was gonna be pissed. 

“No! It’s alright I don’t really mind. My intended alpha decided to end our courtship abruptly a few months back.” Yuuri said quietly. 

“Shit. I’m sorry that I asked you that.” Mila said apologetically. 

“It’s okay. He was kind of an asshole so it was definitely for the best.” Yuuri said with a forced smile. 

After several moments of incredibly awkward silence, Yuuri decided to do everything in his power to convince them that he was the ideal candidate for this position. 

“I’d just like to say that I know what it’s like trying to navigate all the challenges that come with presenting as an omega. We’re rare as it is and I can’t imagine what it would be like to go through all of that alone. I was lucky to have an omega parent to help me. I’d like to help him if I can.” Yuuri said hopefully. 

“Underneath all the angst Yurio’s a good kid. I really am looking for someone who will not only help him with navigating his new dynamic and schoolwork, but will also act as a companion for him. Yurio really struggles with making friends and I think it’s starting to take a toll.” Viktor replied. 

“I feel that I should at least try to warn you about my little brother though.” Viktor continued. 

“Oh?” Yuuri asked. 

“He’s quite stubborn and angry as of late. To put it bluntly, my brother is kind of an aggressive little asshole. I love him dearly but he’s a handful.” Viktor replied. 

“Budding omega hormones will do that to a person. I can handle it.” Yuuri said in reply. 

“He used to be such a good student but lately his grades have all plummeted. I was hoping that should I hire you, you’d be able to help get him back on track.” Viktor said. 

“I’m confident that I can help him Mr. Nikiforov.” Yuuri promised. Viktor beamed at him. 

“Please. Just Viktor is fine.” The alpha gently corrected him. 

“So would you like to meet him?” Mila asked abruptly. Yuuri nodded enthusiastically in response. 

Mila walked quickly over to the door before disappearing down the hall to retrieve Viktor’s wayward brother. Yuuri’s heart started to beat faster with the realization that, even just for a few short minutes, he and Viktor were completely alone. 

Although he was born here in the States, Yuuri’s own conservative culture taught him that it was rude for an unmated omega to make direct eye contact with an unmated alpha. 

Normally Yuuri’s own anxiety would force him to follow that cultural norm, but he found that he couldn’t help himself. Viktor’s piercing blue eyes were so beautiful and he couldn’t help but look directly into them. 

Viktor was even more handsome in person. Better than Yuuri could’ve ever imagined. He was tall and broad just like an alpha should be and Yuuri’s much smaller, more delicate frame would fit so perfectly against him. His scent was warm and masculine and Yuuri’s primitive omega hindbrain screamed at him, demanding that he go and scent the alpha immediately. 

Phichit was right...he really needed to get laid…

“So Yu-“ Viktor began as Yuuri accidentally cut him off. 

“Vikt-“ Yuuri said at the exact same time. 

“Sorry!” They both said in unison before laughing at the sheer awkwardness of it all. 

The moment was ruined with Mila rushed back into the room with a sullen pre-teen hot on her heels. 

“I don’t know why I need a babysitter.” Yurio complained. 

“Behave. And for the last time, he’s not a babysitter.” Viktor scolded his baby brother. 

Yurio just rolled his eyes and plopped into the empty chair with a huff. 

“Whatever old man.” Yuuri replied childishly. 

“Go on. Introduce yourself. Use your words.” The alpha teased him. Yurio frowned at his brother before sticking his tongue out at him. 

“Yuri.” The small blond said with a scowl as he thrust his hand out in front of Yuuri’s face. 

Yuuri tentatively accepted his hand before introducing himself. 

“It’s nice to meet you. My name is Yuuri as well!” Yuuri said with a small smile. 

“No. Absolutely not.” Yurio complained as he abruptly got up and turned to leave. 

“Yurio sit down!” Viktor hated using his alpha tone but in this situation he felt it necessary. 

Yuuri couldn’t help the small tingle that coursed through his entire body at Viktor’s firm tone of voice. No omega was completely immune to an alpha command, but it really shouldn’t have turned Yuuri on as much as it did. 

Yurio quickly sat back down and looked away from his brother in shame. He hated being told what to do by anyone, especially his older brother. Being an omega was so humiliating. 

“He’s here to help Yurio. Please let him.” Viktor pleaded with his brother. 

“I don’t need help!” Yurio argued. 

“Yurio we’ve been over this! It’s not up for discussion!” Viktor fired back.

“But!-“ Yurio started to argue. 

“If I may…” Yuri interjected. 

“Please. By all means.” Viktor replied as he gestured for Yuuri to continue. 

“Yuri, I know that everything is confusing right now and you suddenly have all these new instincts and emotions that you’ve never felt before. Please, I’ve been through all of that and I’d like to help make it easier on you if I can.” Yuuri interrupted. 

“I hate being an omega.” Yurio pouted unhappily. 

“I promise that it’s not so bad once you get the hang of it.” Yuuri said with a wink. Yurio still looked skeptical but was at least starting to finally relax. 

Yuuri kept smiling patiently at the younger omega while Yuri scowled sullenly at him for several long minutes before Yurio finally relented. 

“Fine.” Yurio gave in. 

“When can you start?” Viktor asked a little too excitedly. 

“So, I have the job?” Yuuri asked tentatively. 

“Well, considering you’re the only one that we’ve interviewed that wasn’t a creepy, celebrity worshiping weirdo, I’d say you’ve definitely got the job! Plus you came highly recommended!” Mila said happily. 

Oh boy...if only they knew...Yuuri’s childhood bedroom was papered entirely in faded Eros posters. And his sister Mari may or may not have gifted him a life size cutout of a shirtless Viktor when Yuuri was a teenager. He still had it stuffed into the back of a closet somewhere. 

“You have already passed our background check so the only thing left would be a drug screening and you’re good to go.” Mila announced. 

“If it’s alright I’d like to take a few days to unpack and settle into my apartment before I start. Is Monday alright?” Yuuri asked. 

“That sounds reasonable. We’ll see you on Monday then.” Viktor said with a charming smile as he rose from his seat and moved to shake Yuuri’s hand. 

———————————

“Soooo...how’d it go?” Phichit asked. He’d made himself entirely too comfortable on Yuuri’s couch while he was away. 

“Oh my god Peach. He’s so hot.” Yuuri gushed excitedly. 

“And his house is incredible. Mari would absolutely die if she ever saw it.” Yuuri rambled on. 

“You two are such design nerds.” Phichit complained. 

“I got the job by the way!” Yuuri said happily. 

“I still think you’re crazy for leaving the Bay Area for this…you love the Bay Area Yuuri.” Phichit replied. 

“Loved peach. Keyword here being loved. Now everywhere I go there just reminds me of him and it’s making me miserable. That and I got so tired of running into his stupid tech bro friends everywhere I went.” 

“Plus I’d love to be living close to my best friend again. I’ve missed you.” Yuuri said, giving his oldest friend a sad smile. 

“I’ve missed you too Yuuri. It hasn’t been the same since you moved away.” Phichit said as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri from behind. 

“Cao’s a fucking idiot for letting you go.” Phichit said angrily. 

“We should totally just marry each other if we’re still single by 30.” He joked, causing Yuuri to snort out a laugh. 

“So tell me again how hot he was. I need all the details.” Phichit admitted. Yuuri grinned smugly. 

“His scent was incredible. The best alpha scent I’ve come across in a really long time and I just wanted to drown in it.” Yuuri admitted dreamily. 

“That good huh?” Phichit giggled. 

“Mhm. And he’s so tall and broad in person. I look so small next to him peach.” Yuuri gushed. 

“And when he shook my hand, it was like my whole body came alive just from that single touch.” Yuuri continued. 

“Oh gross. You’ve found your soulmate.” Phichit complained. Yuuri spluttered at his friend’s casual use of the word. 

“No, no I doubt I’m his soulmate. He’s just gorgeous. And single.” Yuuri said wistfully. 

“Oh please. This shit is straight out of an omega romance novel Yuuri.” Phichit argued. 

“Nah. I just think he’s sexy. That’s all there is to it.” Yuuri brushed it off. 

“When do you start?” Phichit asked. 

“Monday.” Yuuri said excitedly. 

————————————

“So...I did good right? He’s cute isn’t he?” Mila asked as she nudged Viktor’s shoulder. 

“Mila...what do you mean by that? What did you do?” Viktor was instantly suspicious. 

“Well...Chris called me the other day about the little brother of one of his good friends. He told me that he was wanting to move back to the West Coast and was looking for the right opportunity. So naturally I got his name and Facebook stalked him to make sure he would be pretty enough for you.” Mila said innocently. 

“Mila for the last time...I’m not going to fuck him!” Viktor yelled a little too loudly. 

“Why not? You clearly need to fuck somebody. You’ve been tense for months and now it’s just getting hard to watch.” His assistant complained. 

“Maybe because it’s completely unethical to fuck the staff?” Viktor asked sarcastically. 

“Meh. I say go for it. I could definitely tell that he was interested in you from his scent and body language. Even a mere beta can pick up on that.” Mila suggested. 

“Jesus.” Viktor sighed in frustration. 

“Besides, your rut’s coming up in 2 months. Wouldn’t like to finally see what all the fuss surrounding omegas is about?” Mila nudged. Viktor just glared at her. 

“Fine. I’ll admit that he’s gorgeous and if I was 10 years younger I’d definitely consider it.” Viktor admitted. 

“Why not now? You’re still young and sexy!” Mila insisted. 

“Mila, I’m old enough to be his father…” Viktor reminded her. 

“Hey you never know! Some people are into that!” Mila countered. 

“You’re impossible.” Viktor complained. 

He was so completely fucked. Just the mere memory of Yuuri’s sweet omega scent was enough to rile him.

“Just see how it goes!” Mila urged him. 

“Fine! But when he realizes I’m a middle aged mess and runs for the hills I get to say I told you so.” Viktor grumbled. 

“Deal!” Mila agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone brought up wanting to see Yurio eternally cock blocking these two and I honestly fuckin love that idea so he’s definitely going to do that next chapter 🤪
> 
> Your kind comments and kudos bring me life. I’m glad strangers on the internet are enjoying my shameless self indulgent porn ❤️

Viktor liked to think that he looked pretty good for his age. He regularly utilized his personal home gym, watched what he ate and in light of recent personal struggles, refrained from consuming drugs and alcohol. 

He’d never admit to it publicly, but around age 35, Chris had convinced him to give botox and other light cosmetic enhancements a try to smooth out the subtle signs of aging. 

Despite everything that he’d done to stay in tip top condition, the thought of trying to woo a hot 26 year old was still a bit intimidating to Viktor. 

What would they even talk about? If he had to listen to one more shallow idiot profess their undying love for avocado toast or Gwyneth Paltrow he was going to scream. 

Surely the sex between them would be incredible, but there would need to be a bit more substance in the theoretical relationship. Viktor had dated enough vapid, money hungry beauties to last a lifetime and always ended up feeling worse for wear in the end. 

At this point in his life, the thought of having someone by his side who actually gave a shit about him as a person was much more appealing than a hot piece of ass. 

Yuuri had only been with them for a month, but Viktor was already starting to notice the positive changes in Yurio. It were subtle, but there were changes nonetheless. 

Every time he caught a glimpse of the new tutor’s radiant smile, Viktor felt his heart beat faster. He hasn’t had much of a chance to speak with Yuuri one on one, but for now, the snippets of conversation between Yuuri and his brother were more than enough. 

Yuuri was beautiful, caring and intelligent and Viktor wanted him. He wanted him more than he’d wanted anyone in a very long time and the thought of that scared him shitless. 

Even if Yuuri were to be interested in pursuing things on a personal level, surely he wouldn’t be able to overlook all of Viktor’s baggage. 

5 years prior, Viktor’s life had been spiraling out of control and he’d been deep into a decade long addiction to prescription pills and towards the end, heroin. 

Chris had been the one to find him unresponsive and limp on his bathroom floor. Thanks to his friend’s quick response and a dose of NARCAN from a team of emergency workers, Viktor’s life had been spared. 

It had taken two more months for his best friend to finally convince him to seek professional treatment and thankfully, they’d been successful at hiding Viktor’s struggle from the public eye. 

He’d now been clean for 4 years and was in a much better place in his life, but unfortunately, much of the damage had already been done. 

What was left of his career had quickly crumbled in his absence from public life and he’d burned many bridges with friends, family and industry connections. 

Viktor had at least been smart and invested a good portion of his money at a relatively young age. This allowed him to be one of the only ex members of the group to avoid bankruptcy in the decades since their fame had dwindled. 

On paper, Viktor had a lot to offer a potential mate in terms of wealth and comfort, but when it came to things like emotional support and family, Viktor was tapped out. 

His father had been absent for years and had all but dumped Yuri into Viktor’s lap upon his unnaturally early presentation. Their father had remarried for the 3rd time and didn’t have a place for any of his 6 children from 4 different women in his new life. As the oldest of those children, Viktor felt personally responsible for his youngest sibling. 

Viktor had absolutely no interest in fathering children of his own, but if he was to date again, he and Yurio were a package deal; something that he was sure would scare off more than a few potential mates. 

It pained Viktor that he was unlikely to provide his baby brother with a suitable maternal influence. There’d been a few promising betas here and there, but once a partner realized that Viktor’s days of partying and rubbing elbows with the rich and famous were over, so too was the relationship. 

Viktor had spent the last two years going back and forth with himself over whether it was even worth attempting to resurrect his career. The idea of having to publicly address the reasons for his sudden departure was deeply humiliating. 

As the frontman of Eros, Viktor’s team had always worked tirelessly to present him as a sexy yet innocent boy next door. Unfortunately, a hushed DUI arrest and sordid history of drug abuse didn’t exactly fit the image he worked so hard to present. 

He’d been lucky that he had a wealthy and well connected father that had paid out the ass to make sure Viktor’s DUI embarrassment stayed out of the tabloids. 

Viktor was proud of the progress that he had made in putting his life back together, but he couldn’t bear the thought of having to explain himself; not when he’d worked so hard to put that chapter of his life behind him. 

—————————-

Every afternoon at 3:30, Yuuri arrived at Viktor Nikiforov’s beautiful estate to tutor the most adorable ball of pre-teen angst that he’d ever met. 

Outwardly, Yurio was about as cuddly as a cactus, but even in 4 short weeks, Yuuri had learned that the young omega was actually quite soft and vulnerable on the inside. 

Today was different. Instead of being greeted with a sullen “hey” from a frowning Yurio, he was met with a mix of distressed smells and angry voices. 

“I told you! I’m fine!” Yurio screeched at his brother as he swatted at Viktor’s hand. 

“You’re not fine! Tell me who hit you!” The alpha demanded angrily. 

“I fell!” Yurio shouted. 

“Don’t you dare lie to me!” Viktor demanded. 

“Leave me alone old man!” Yurio insisted. 

Neither of them seemed to notice Yuuri’s arrival as he watched them argue with each other from the kitchen door frame. Yurio’s swollen face was black and blue and Viktor was quickly becoming hysterical. 

“Let me see your face Yurio.” His elder brother asked again. 

“It’s nothing!” The angry little blonde insisted as Viktor tried, in vain, to get a better look at the damage. 

Yuuri’s cover was blown as Viktor’s adorable brown poodle wandered up to him and loudly demanded pets. 

Yurio flushed with embarrassment once he realized that his new tutor had witnessed their argument. 

“What do you want fatty?” Yurio demanded with misplaced anger. 

Yuuri just looked at him like a deer in the headlights. 

“Yurio! Apologize to Yuuri.” Viktor insisted. 

Yuuri put his hands on his hips and stared Yurio down expectantly; waiting for the feisty youth to apologize. 

“Sorry.” Yurio flushed with embarrassment. 

“That’s better.” Yuuri relented with a small, friendly smile. 

He padded over to Yurio and gently cupped his cheek to survey the damage. Viktor couldn’t do much but look on in amazement as his pissed off little brother easily allowed Yuuri to care for him. Yuuri rubbed his wrist along the collar of Yurio’s shirt; his comforting omega scent instantly relaxing him. 

Yuuri let Yurio go and wordlessly moved to the freezer to rummage around before returning victoriously with a bag of frozen peas. 

“This might hurt a little bit but I promise that it’ll help.” Yuuri said with a gentle smile as he pressed the cold bag to Yurio’s swollen face. 

“I didn’t even think of that.” Viktor said dejectedly. Yuuri just gave him a patient smile in return. 

“It’s alright. This kind of thing happens a lot to us at this age unfortunately.” Yuuri said with just a hint of sadness in his voice. 

Viktor moved to take a seat at one of the bar stools as he watched Yuuri tend to his little brother. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened? Did an alpha boy do this to you?” Yuuri asked softly. 

Yurio looked away and nodded his head yes in response. 

“I figured as much. Is it a boy from your class?” Yuuri asked gently. 

“No. He’s a grade ahead of me.” Yurio said quietly. 

“Why did he hit you?” Yuuri asked him. 

“He said that I couldn’t play ball with my friends anymore because I would just be in the way and get hurt.” Yuri said quietly. 

“And knowing you, that didn’t go over too well did it?” Yuuri asked. 

“I tried to play anyway and he hit me in the face with the baseball. He says it was an accident but I don’t think it was.” Yurio said with a frown. 

“I’m sorry that he did that to you. He shouldn’t have.” Yuuri said sympathetically. 

“I got him back though.” Yurio said with a scowl. 

“What’d you do?” Yuuri was a little afraid of the answer. 

“I kicked him in the balls and then ran to Viktor’s car.” Yurio said with a triumphant glint in his eye. 

“I shouldn’t laugh at that but I really want to.” Yuuri admitted. 

“He hit you first so he technically deserved it. But I’m going to deny saying any of that when your school calls me about it.” Viktor chimed in. 

“He’s an idiot anyways.” Yuri said sullenly. 

“Can I let you in on a secret?” Yuuri asked. 

“What?” Yurio asked. 

“Most alpha boys are going to be idiots for at least another decade. Some of them never grow out of it at all.” Yuuri said with a wink. 

That finally got a smile out of Yurio. 

“Your scent is becoming more prominent and alpha’s don’t know how to respond to it yet. So some of them resort to being aggressive because they don’t know how to deal with it.” Yuuri explained. 

“I hate people.” Yurio grumbled. 

“Same.” Yuuri agreed.

“Ready to go over your math homework?” Yuuri asked with a smile. 

“I hate you.” Yurio complained. 

“You do not. Go get your book and I’ll make you a snack. It won’t be so bad.” Yuuri promised as Yurio trudged up the stairs to find his school book. 

“That was impressive. I’ve never gotten him to willingly tell me anything before.” Viktor praised Yuuri while the omega fixed them all something to eat.

It was getting harder and harder not to focus his attention on the pale little strip of skin that always exposed itself whenever Yuuri reached up on the shelf for dishes. 

He knew that he shouldn’t allow the omega to keep feeding him like this but he couldn’t stop. The food was always delicious and Yuuri blushed so prettily whenever Viktor complimented it. 

The omega probably didn’t even know what he was doing to Viktor in those tight jeans that hugged his figure so perfectly. Viktor was definitely an ass man and Yuuri’s was fantastic. 

“I went through all of that when I was close to his age. I didn’t present quite as early, but the incessant pestering was the same.” Yuuri explained. 

The thought of other, more primitive minded alpha’s putting their grubby hands on Yuuri out of misplaced frustration made Viktor furious. 

“Yurio always puts up a wall with me. He likes to pretend that the bullying doesn’t bother him but I know that it does.” Viktor said with a frustrated sigh. 

“Yurio and I are closer in age and we’re both omegas. It’s instinctual for us to recognize and trust our own dynamic more easily I think.” Yuuri replied. 

“You think so? Most alpha’s tend to butt heads and constantly try and assert dominance when we’re around each other.” Viktor mused. 

“Omegas are inherently non-threatening though. We’re the most docile and physically weakest of the dynamics and for us, there’s strength in numbers. Trying to find your place in the world in the shadow of an alpha family member can be intimidating.” Yuuri countered gently. 

“You think I intimidate my brother?” Viktor was horrified at the very thought. 

“I’m saying that I don’t think it’s even a conscious decision to be more trusting and open with another omega. It’s instinctual. Plus, he’s so newly presented that I think he doesn’t understand how to interact with alphas just yet.” Yuuri suggested. 

“What should I do?” Viktor asked helplessly. 

“Just be patient with him. Let him know that this is a safe place for him to talk about what he’s dealing with, but don’t push him to share if he doesn’t want to.” Yuuri said as he fished aground in the bag that he’d brought. 

“You’re wise beyond your years Yuuri. I’ll give it a try.” Viktor said gratefully. 

“My mother always says that I’m an old soul.” Yuuri said with a little smile. 

He couldn’t help but fuss over Viktor. His omega instincts demanded that he prove his worth as a potential mate by presenting the alpha with delicious food that he’d prepared himself. It was silly and illogical, but it soothed him nonetheless. 

Yuuri opened a large tupperware container of Katsudon that he brought with him from home before dishing out three servings and nuking it. 

Viktor knew that he was asking for trouble by continuing to hang around Yuuri while they waited for Yurio to come back downstairs but he couldn’t help himself. 

The omega smelled incredible and Viktor had to remind himself not to ogle poor Yuuri whenever his back was turned. 

“That smells amazing!” Viktor complimented as Yuuri set the bowl in front of him. Yuuri blushed cutely at his praise. 

“Thank you! It’s my mother’s Katsudon recipe. I thought that Yurio would like it.” Yuuri said with a happy smile that Viktor found absolutely enchanting. 

“Mila mentioned that your family owns restaurants across the West Coast.” Viktor said around a delicious bite of food. 

“Yes. When my parents came to the states from Japan they poured their life savings into a tiny restaurant and it just kind of took off. They own 15 of them now.” Yuuri said proudly. 

“Did you grow up in Japan?” Viktor asked. 

“No. I was born and raised here in California. I go with my family to visit almost every year though. My family is from Tokyo and my older sister was born there.” Yuuri explained. Viktor’s eyes lit up at the mention of the Japanese city. 

“I traveled to Tokyo quite a bit back in the day. It’s probably been almost 10 years since I’ve been but I always loved the city.” Viktor beamed. 

Eros had enjoyed a large Japanese fan base and it took everything in Yuuri not to acknowledge that fact for the sake of not blowing his cover. 

He couldn’t have Viktor thinking he was just another creepy fanboy this early into their getting to know each other. 

“I love visiting the city but I’m glad that I grew up where I did. My family is still very insistent on upholding Japanese traditions at home though.” Yuuri explained. 

Neither of them seemed to be suspicious of how long it took Yurio to retrieve his books from the bedroom upstairs. Not when they both found it so easy for the conversation to flow freely between them like this. 

The young omega had quietly padded down the stairs and quickly realized that his brother and the new tutor were talking about him. Hiding within earshot was much more interesting than working on homework anyways. 

“I should take Yurio out to the restaurant. Mila mentioned that there’s a location about 15 minutes from here. 40 if there’s traffic.” Viktor said with a laugh 

“Oh you know there’ll be traffic.” Yuuri replied. 

“True!” Viktor said with a smile that Yuuri couldn’t help but return. 

The alpha’s entire face lit up when he smiled and it always caught Yuuri off guard when he saw it. Viktor was so incredibly handsome. 

“I think he’d like that. Despite all of his grumbling he told me he actually does like spending time with you.” Yuuri said as he sat down at the kitchen island next to Viktor. 

“I don’t really know what kids even like to do these days.” Viktor complained. 

“He mentioned that he wanted to check out the aquarium in Long Beach. Apparently he’s never been before.” Yuuri suggested. 

“Yurio would be pretty cute scowling at fish.” The alpha joked. 

“I’m not cute!” Yurio insisted as he finally stomped back into the room. 

Viktor held up his hands in mock defense as his brother glared at him. Yuuri giggled at both brother’s antics. 

———————

“Hey Katsudon...how come you aren’t married?” Yurio asked suddenly during their study session. 

“Katsudon?” Yuuri asked with a confused laugh. 

“That’s your name now. And you didn’t answer my question.” Yurio prodded. 

“Well, it’s a bit personal.” Yuuri countered. 

“So? Aren’t old people supposed to be married?” Yurio replied. 

“I found my first grey hair yesterday because of you.” Yuuri joked. Yurio just looked at the older omega expectantly. 

“Alright fine. If you really must know, I was engaged up until a few months ago to an alpha back in San Francisco.” Yuuri explained. 

“Why’d he dump you? You’re not that bad.” Yurio said around a mouthful of food. 

“Let’s just say he’s a selfish and arrogant person and leave it at that for now okay?” Yuuri said tolerantly. 

“My stupid brother likes you.” Yurio announced without looking up from his coursework; already bored of the conversation. Yuuri choked on his glass of water. 

————————————-

“So are you gonna bang this guy or not?” Phichit asked his best friend the next morning over brunch. 

“I’m working up to it!” Yuuri insisted.

“Coward.” Phichit mumbled into his mimosa. 

“He’s so sexy. I saw him shirtless the other day on accident and almost fainted.” Yuuri said dreamily. 

“I’m gonna need details.” Phichit insisted. 

“He has a home gym and I happened to be walking by the door getting ready to leave for the night. He apparently works out shirtless because of course he does.” Yuuri said with a whimper.

“Was he all hot and sweaty?” Phichit asked; already way too invested in Yuuri’s middle aged man thirst fest. 

“Oh yeah.” Yuuri replied with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. 

“Tell me more!” Phichit insisted. 

“He’s ripped. His arms are so thick and muscular and I just want him to slam me up against a wall.” Yuuri admitted. 

“And I saw the outline of his...you know…in his sweatpants.” Yuuri said with a flush of embarrassment. 

“And?” Phichit was on the edge of his seat. 

“He’s huge.” Yuuri confessed. Phichit squealed. 

“So...what’s the problem then?” Phichit asked as the waitress set his plate of eggs Benedict in front of him. 

“I don’t wanna mess it up.” Yuuri said anxiously. 

“Wait...do you actually want to date this man? I thought we were just rebound banging him?” Phichit asked around a forkful of delicious, overpriced breakfast food. 

“I kinda, maybe wanna date him? I think? I don’t even know.” Yuuri squeaked. 

“Well that changes things I guess.” Phichit agreed. 

“Yurio asked me about my breakup with Cao and said that Viktor liked me.” Yuuri admitted. 

“That’s good though isn’t it? I’m failing to see any downsides here Yuuri.” Phichit asked. 

Yuuri nervously fiddled with his food without meeting Phichit’s eyes. 

“I don’t even know how to explain to a potential alpha that I’m sterile. After everything that happened before it’s... intimidating...” Yuuri admitted. 

“Yuuri...he’s already 40 and apparently an Adonis. If the man wanted children he could’ve had them with literally anyone by this point.” Phichit insisted. 

“Maybe you’re right.” Yuuri said. 

“I’m always right.” Phichit insisted with a smug smile. 

—————————

“Yurio! Get dressed, we're going to sit in traffic to go look at fish.” Viktor said cheerfully as he ripped open the blinds in an effort to rouse his sleeping little brother. 

“Don’t wanna.” Yurio insisted sleepily. 

“It’s not optional. We’re bonding today so deal with it.” Viktor said with a smile. 

“You’re the worst!” Yurio screamed while Viktor smiled at him. 

“I don’t even like fish.” Yurio complained. 

“Yes you do. Yuuri told me you wanted to go so we’re going.” Viktor said cheerfully. 

“Is he coming too?” Yurio asked hopefully.

“It’s Saturday. He doesn’t work today. You know that.” Viktor said. 

“I like him. You should marry him.” Yurio suggested casually; laughing evilly when his brother choked in embarrassment. 

“Yurio you shouldn’t joke about things like that. I’m old and you’ll give me a heart attack.” Viktor scolded. 

“You like him though don’t you? I’m not stupid you know.” Yurio insisted. 

“This isn’t really an appropriate conversation to be having with you.” Viktor said uncomfortably. 

“Whatever.” The young omega said as he rolled his eyes at his stupid older brother. 

“You know, his face got all red when I told him you liked him yesterday.” Yurio said with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“You did what now?” Viktor asked. 

“Nothing!” Yurio feigned innocence. 

“Get your butt in the car.” Viktor said with a sigh; already exhausted. 

————————————

A better alpha would’ve been ashamed of themselves and stopped before things went too far but Viktor’s self-restraint was crumbling. 

It hasn’t been all that difficult to locate Yuuri’s Instagram account and thank fuck it was set to public so Viktor could creep. 

Yuuri was apparently very into fitness and liked to post spectacular photos of himself clad in tight workout pants. Viktor’s personal favorites were the rather risqué ones with a see through mesh strip down the middle. 

Viktor felt his cock stir in his sweats while he flipped through Yuuri’s pictures. None of them were too revealing, but the way his leggings and jeans clung to his thick thighs and perky ass was perfect. 

He reached into his nightstand and fished around for a bottle of lube before popping the cap and slicking up his hard cock. 

Viktor bit his lip as he scrolled to the middle of Yuuri’s account and found a beautiful shot of the omega lying on his side in bed wearing nothing but a deep red robe. His hair was tousled and one thick, pale thigh was exposed. He was gorgeous. 

The top comment under the sexy shot simply said “mine.” 

A wave of jealousy and possessiveness washed over Viktor as he clicked on the account only to be greeted with happy photos of Yuuri and another alpha that Viktor didn’t recognize. This must be the ex fiancé. Interesting that the other alpha hadn’t taken down the pictures yet...

He quickly scrolled back to the beautiful photo of the omega while he continued to stroke himself hard and fast. He could have any beta or even possibly an omega in his bed at the press of a button but none of them would be able to satisfy him. 

None of them smelled the way that Yuuri did. None of their faces lit up with pure joy the way that Yuuri’s did when he smiled. None of them could ever hope to compare. 

It had been a few months since Viktor had last had sex with someone and he was starting to feel like he was crawling out of his skin. The very thought of settling between Yuuri’s thick thighs and pushing into the omega’s tight, wet heat made his heart race. 

Viktor was already close. He grunted like a wild animal as he continued to shamelessly pleasure himself to the pretty images of Yuuri’s toned, slender body. A body he’d give anything right now to have underneath of him. 

“Fuck...ahh Yuuri…” Viktor groaned low in his throat as he started to cum. 

He laid back against the pillows to catch his breath. He only felt a tiny amount of shame when he looked down at the pool of semen that painted his abs and chest. 

While attempting to save Yuuri’s steamy photo to his phone like a deranged pervert, Viktor accidentally double tapped the picture without even realizing what he had done. 

—————————-

“Yuuri...it’s 2 in the morning. What the fuck.” Phichit moaned sleepily into the phone. 

“Peach...remember that racy Instagram picture you bullied me into posting like 2 years ago?” Yuuri asked. 

“Yeah? Why?” Phichit asked. 

“Viktor just liked it. He creeped through my Instagram and liked that pic.” Yuuri said anxiously. 

“Okay wait...how do you know it was actually him?” Now Phichit was invested. 

“I clicked on his profile and it has the blue check mark thing. It’s him.” Yuuri said excitedly. 

“Oh shit. He’s definitely jerkin it to your photos, Yuuri.” Phichit giggled 

“You think so?” Yuuri asked. 

“Yuuri...it’s two in the morning. What else could he possibly be doing?” Phichit insisted. 

“What should I do?” Yuuri asked. 

“Just fuck him already. I can’t handle all this sexual tension.” The other omega bitched at his best friend. 

“I’m going back to sleep.” Phichit said before quickly hanging up the phone. 

“Fuck.” Yuuri said out loud to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SEXUAL TENSION CONTINUES!!! How have we gotten this far into the fic without sex yet? Idk but be proud of me y’all. 
> 
> Also, Yurio is the ultimate cockblock and he’s not even remotely sorry about it 😂
> 
> Heads up for unwanted sexual comments in this chapter (NOT by Viktor) 
> 
> Lastly, friendly reminder that the only ex member of Eros that Viktor is currently on good terms with is Chris. We will discuss the drama and eventual breakup of the band in the coming chapters as Viktor and Yuuri get to know each other better.

“So...how’s it going? I need details.” Mari asked her brother in a monotone voice over FaceTime. 

“The new job?” Yuuri asked. 

“No Yuuri. You know what I meant.” Mari insisted. 

“I’m sure I have absolutely no idea what you mean.” Yuuri feigned innocence. 

“Liar.” Mari laughed. 

“Come on Yuuri. You’ve been lusting after this man since you first presented. That’s half the reason I suggested you for the job.” His elder sister said with a wink. 

“He liked a racy pic I posted on Instagram at 2 am yesterday.” Yuuri said with an embarrassed flush. 

“So it’s going well. Good. Just know that I’m wearing blue to the wedding.” Mari insisted. 

“Oh god. I don’t even know if he’s actually interested in me.” Yuuri said anxiously. For all the confidence he’d built over the last few years, his crippling anxiety always seemed to get the best of him. 

“Yuuri, I’ve seen the photo. He’s into you.” Mari said with a smirk. 

“Has Chris said anything about it? You’re still working on his house in Chicago aren’t you?” Yuuri asked worriedly. Mari nodded. 

“Maybe…” Mari said. 

“What did he say?” Her little brother asked excitedly. 

“He may or may not have told Chris that he thinks you’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in his life or something gross along those lines.” Mari said as she disinterestedly picked at her nails. 

“Oh my god. He really said that?” Even Mari has to admit that her brother’s embarrassed blush was adorable. 

“Why are you so surprised? You know that all of my friends have begged me to set them up with you right? You’re a catch Yuuri. Any alpha would be lucky to have you.” Mari said encouragingly. 

Yuuri didn’t even know how to respond to that. 

“Anyways, what are you going to do about it?” Mari asked. 

“What should I do? I’ve always just let an interested alpha come to me. I’ve never made a first move in my life.” Yuuri admitted shyly. 

“Well, you could always follow in your older sister’s footsteps and drunk text him your nudes.” Mari suggested unhelpfully. 

“Oh god. I’m hanging up now.” Yuuri said with a laugh. 

———————————-

Yuuri was nervous about seeing Viktor again. There was no way in hell that he was going to acknowledge that he knew Viktor creeped through his entire Instagram and liked the photo the other night. 

There was also the pesky little fact that his heat was quickly approaching and telling his employer about needing the week off was always an uncomfortable topic. 

Yuuri was grateful for the fact that he’d never allowed Cao to mate with him during their 3 year relationship. Yuuri considered himself a very physical person and he definitely enjoyed sex, but he’d always insisted on waiting until marriage for the cementing of a mating bond. They were permanent and only broken by the death of one or both partners. The thought of being permanently attached to his ex fiancé now made Yuuri’s skin crawl. 

Viktor had often played the starring role in Yuuri’s fantasies during heat and he was sure that this upcoming one would be even worse. Especially now that he knew the alpha more personally and had been around the man’s alluring scent. 

Yuuri knew that if his parents were to find out he was lusting after a much older man they would be incredibly concerned. They had both absolutely loved Yuuri’s ex and weren’t likely to be accepting of another potential partner, especially not one only 10 years younger than Yuuri’s own father. 

Yuuri couldn’t help himself even if he wanted to. Viktor was tall, broad and ridiculously handsome. Not to mention the fact that Yuuri had looked up to him for most of his life. 

Most of all, Yuuri was pleasantly surprised to discover that Viktor was kind and watching him fuss over his younger brother made Yuuri’s heart ache. 

Yuuri tried his best to calm himself as he pulled up to Viktor’s estate. He was too wrapped up in his own head to even realize that the alpha’s car wasn’t in the driveway. 

——————————————

Yuuri glanced at his phone to confirm that he hadn’t shown up at the wrong time. He always came at 3:30 every afternoon when he knew Yurio would be home from school. Although Viktor had a very small staff to help him, he always insisted on retrieving his brother himself. 

He made himself busy laying out yet another home cooked meal for the three of them to share while he waited for Viktor to arrive home. Yuuri heard the front door open and close while he reached up on his toes to grab a few plates. 

“In here!” He called out without even bothering to turn around. 

The omega was immediately caught off guard by the foreign scent of an alpha he didn’t recognize. He whipped around quickly and locked eyes with a man he’d recognize anywhere from his embarrassingly extensive collection of Eros posters. 

“Oh...I’m sorry. I thought you were Viktor.” Yuuri apologized nervously. 

The older alpha gave Yuuri a predatory smile that immediately made him incredibly uncomfortable. 

His scent was acrid and he smelled of alcohol and Yuuri’s omega was instantly put off by it. To think that in his younger days he’d lusted after this man...

“You must be Viktor’s newest plaything.” The man said in a sleazy tone. 

“Excuse me?” Yuuri asked, dumbfounded. 

“You’re Viktor’s omega right?” The older alpha asked. 

“Oh...no...I tutor his little brother.” Yuuri said with an embarrassed flush. He wasn’t expecting the alpha to be so forward this quickly. Gross. 

“I see…” the alpha said as he looked Yuuri up and down appraisingly. 

“What’s your name?” He asked. 

“Yuuri.” The omega answered warily. 

“I wonder how Viktor’s even able to keep his hands off you. You’re quite pretty.” The alpha said as he shamelessly ogled Yuuri’s body. 

“I…” Yuuri looked like a deer in the headlights. How was he even supposed to respond to that? 

“Do you know who I am?” The man asked with a smirk. 

“Yes…” Yuuri answered honestly. 

He immediately regretted it as the alpha decided to take that as an invitation to move in closer. 

“How about you let me take you out? Since Viktor’s not enjoying you somebody else might as well.” The alpha asked as he cornered Yuuri. The alcohol on his breath was obvious and Yuuri felt like he was going to puke. 

“I’ve got a nice house...much nicer than his…” He said as he leaned in to scent Yuuri. 

“You smell so good…” the alpha cooed. 

Yuuri saw red when the alpha invaded his personal space and had the audacity to try and scent him without permission. 

“I could give you anything you wanted…” the alpha mumbled with a slur. 

“I highly doubt that. You’ve filed for bankruptcy twice and I watched you fistfight a man on Celebrity rehab. I’m definitely not interested in a 43 year old drunk.” Yuuri said in a firm, angry tone. 

“You mouthy little bitch!” The alpha hissed angrily at Yuuri’s blatant rejection. 

“JJ! What an unpleasant surprise.” Viktor announced unhappily from the kitchen doorway. 

JJ whipped around and plastered on a fake smile of greeting. 

“Viktor! My old friend!” JJ replied with a slight slur. 

“You’re a few days early. The meeting you insisted on wasn’t until Wednesday.” Viktor interrupted. 

Viktor’s entire demeanor was much colder and unfriendly compared to his usual bubbly self as he starred the other alpha down; daring him to put another toe out of line.

“Get away from Yuuri.” Viktor demanded as JJ put his hands up in mock defense. 

JJ finally relented and backed away from a visibly upset Yuuri. 

Viktor brushed past him before cautiously approaching Yuuri so as not to upset him further. 

“You alright?” Viktor asked worriedly. 

“Yes. Thank you.” Yuuri said with a small, uneasy smile. 

“Sorry we're late. Yurio wanted to stop by the library on the way home.” Viktor explained sheepishly. 

He turned around and looked over at JJ dispassionately. 

“You’ve got 10 minutes. We’ll talk in my office.” Viktor said as he motioned for JJ to follow him. 

————————————

“I hate that guy.” Yurio complained to Yuuri as he dug into the delicious food that his tutor brought for him. 

“Does he come here often?” Yuuri asked nervously. 

“No. I’ve only met him one other time.” Yurio explained. 

“He was drunk then too…” the young omega added. 

“He was very forceful.” Yuuri said unhappily. 

“Aren’t most of them like that?” Yurio asked. 

“Some alpha’s think they can do and say whatever they want without consequences. Don’t ever let anyone treat you like that Yurio.” Yuuri pleaded. 

“You got him good though. He was so pissed when you basically told him to go fuck himself.” Yurio said proudly around a huge bite of food. 

“Language!” Yuuri scolded while trying not to smile. 

“Sorry.” Yurio apologized. 

“It was pretty good…” Yuuri admitted with a satisfied smile. 

“So...since you know JJ, does that mean you know who my brother is?” Yurio asked slyly. 

“You’re supposed to be writing an essay.” Yuuri chided his student. 

“I’m doing it!” Yurio said in an irritable tone. 

“Yes. I know who he is.” Yuuri confirmed. 

“Really? He’s so old though!” Yurio insisted. 

“He’s not that old Yurio.” Yuuri said with an amused smile. 

“He’s ancient.” The younger omega insisted. 

“Someday soon you’ll be old too.” Yuuri reminded him. 

“I won’t tell him.” Yuuri promised. 

“Hmm?” Yuuri asked. 

“That you know who he is. He’s weird about that stuff.” Yuiro continued. 

“I can’t say I blame him. People tend to treat famous people differently.” Yuuri added. 

“You don’t treat him differently. Even though he’s an idiot.” Yurio insisted. 

“You’re too hard on him Yurio. He’s trying his best.” Yuuri reminded him. 

“I know.” Yurio said honestly. 

“How much of your essay have you actually written. Let me see.” Yuuri insisted as he came around to look at Yurio’s computer screen before starting to read. 

“Your writing is getting much better.” His tutor complimented. Yurio blushed furiously at the praise. 

“See! I knew you were smart!” Yuuri beamed as he finished reading. 

“What’s the point of being smart now…” Yurio complained. 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked. 

“Never mind.” Yurio grumbled as he went back to typing. 

“Please tell me?” Yuuri asked softly. 

“Now that I’m an omega what’s the point of being smart. No one will ever even care that I’m smart.” The younger omega complained miserably. 

“Yurio, if you give up now then you’ll never be able to rub your classmate’s smug faces in it when you inevitably get much better grades. Don’t you want to be the best?” Yuuri tried to appeal to Yurio’s fiercely competitive side. 

Yurio scowled up at his tutor before finally relenting. 

“Of course I want to be the best.” Yurio insisted. 

“Then be the best. I know you can do it. You just haven’t wanted to.” Yuuri encouraged him. 

“Fine.” Yurio admitted defeat. 

“We’ve got a lot of work to do in order to get your grades up but I know we can do it.” Yuuri said triumphantly. 

“What do I get if I make better grades?” Yurio asked casually. 

“Isn’t crushing your enemies enough?” Yuuri countered. 

“No.” Yurio insisted. 

Yuuri thought about it for a minute before an idea popped into his head. 

“I’m sure we can bully Viktor into getting you that new Xbox thing.” Yuuri suggested with a conspiratorial wink. 

“Now we’re talking!” Yurio said excitedly. 

——————————-

Yuuri had to pry a nosey Yurio away from Viktor’s door twice during his meeting with JJ. Trying to get the young omega to concentrate after everything was proving to be very difficult. 

Almost 20 minutes had passed and they’d only heard a minimal amount of screaming coming from the office. Finally, Yurio and Yuuri heard the door slam open and a dejected looking JJ shuffled towards the front door. 

JJ kept his head down as he stormed out of Viktor’s office. He looked like a kicked puppy and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile into his coffee cup. Served the bastard right…

“Did you kick JJ out?” Yurio asked his brother excitedly. 

“I’m making him wait outside for an Uber. He’s too intoxicated to drive and I’d rather not have him accidentally mow down any pedestrians. Unless it’s that horrible lady down the street.” Viktor said with a wink. 

“What did he want?” Yurio asked. 

“I’ll tell you later nosey.” Viktor insisted. 

Yuuri could tell that Yurio was preparing to argue with his brother and although he was curious what happened between Viktor and JJ, he really didn’t want to be caught in the middle. 

“Yurio, that essay isn’t going to finish itself.” Yuuri reminded him. 

“I’m almost done!” Yurio insisted. 

“It’s due tomorrow and we still have to proofread it.” Yuuri scolded. 

“Fine!” Yurio sighed dramatically.

“Yuuri...can I talk to you a minute?” Viktor asked. 

“Sure.” Yuuri said as he set his cup in the sink. 

He tried not to let Viktor see his hands shake as he set the cup down. Being this close to his heat already set him on edge and being so close to Viktor made Yuuri’s entire body feel flushed. If Viktor even gave him a small hint that he was interested, Yuuri knew that he would easily give in. 

————————————

Thankfully Viktor chose not to pull Yuuri into the privacy of his office and instead decided to speak to him out of earshot from his brother. Yuuri wasn’t even sure he would be able to control his instincts if he’d been left completely alone with Viktor. 

“I just wanted to apologize for JJ’s behavior towards you. I didn’t hear the whole thing but he was completely out of line.” Viktor apologized. 

“Thank you. He made me very uncomfortable.” Yuuri admitted while fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt. He suddenly felt so very shy around Viktor. 

Viktor was struggling to concentrate as Yuuri’s sweet scent flooded his nose. He felt increasingly uncomfortable at the thought of having to gently suggest that Yuuri take some personal time. 

He always kept a tight rein on his instincts but Viktor could feel and smell that Yuuri was close to a heat. Not that that excused JJ’s gross behavior, but Viktor’s alpha was riled at the intoxicating scent rolling off of Yuuri even more than usual. 

Neither of them were mated and the idea of making Yuuri his had already crossed his mind multiple times. He knew, logically, that even if Yuuri was interested in him, it was far too soon for a permanent bond. Even if his body and instincts said otherwise. 

“Yuuri-“ 

“Viktor-“ 

“Sorry. You go first.” Yuuri said with a cute blush. 

“No, no I’m sorry. Please continue.” Viktor said. 

“I wanted to let you know that I’ll be needing all of next week off...for personal reasons.” Yuuri was always mortified about having this conversation. His last job had a large HR department that squared away his heat leave in advance. 

“Sure. I understand.” Viktor said cordially. 

“I...haven’t been on suppressants for several years and didn’t really have enough time to begin a round of them before starting here.” Yuuri mumbled awkwardly. 

“Yuuri...there’s no reason for you to feel like you have to explain yourself to me. You will still be paid your usual rate for the week. Just give me a heads up when you’re ready to return.” Viktor replied. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri said gratefully. 

Viktor found his shy blush very cute. 

The alpha’s attention was captured by a small strand of hair that had somehow freed itself from Yuuri’s normally slicked back style. It was almost instinctual to lean in closer and tuck the misbehaving strand behind the omega’s flushed ear. 

Yuuri couldn’t help himself as he shamelessly leaned into Viktor’s gentle touch. He inhaled the alpha’s comforting scent and closed his eyes as Viktor carefully set his hair back in order. The entire interaction was inappropriate on both ends but Yuuri didn’t care. 

“Hey old man, dad’s on the phone for you.” Yurio interrupted suddenly. Just like that the moment was lost. 

“Shit…” Viktor mumbled under his breath. 

“Language!” Yurio mocked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should win awards for my self restraint you guys. It’s already chapter 4 and they haven’t boned yet. 
> 
> *tearfully* I’m so proud of myself! 
> 
> Viktor and Yuuri are shamelessly jerkin it to the other’s scent in this chapter so there’s that at least 🤷🏻♀️
> 
> Also, side note, I fucking love oldies music and Elton John has always had a special place in my heart. They better open my funeral with Someone saved my life tonight or I’m not going. 
> 
> I have a 9 hour long oldies playlist ranging from the 60’s to the 90’s so there will be a reference or 2 to those oldies songs and it will be something that Viktor and Yuuri bond over because I’m a self indulgent turd. 
> 
> Next chapter: Viktor and Yuuri make googly eyes at each other, Yurio gets a cat, Viktor tells Yurio why JJ stopped by and we will get into why Viktor and Yurio’s crappy father called and all of his dramatic bullshit.

Yuuri would later blame his pre-heat addled brain for committing petty theft, but in the moment he couldn’t be bothered to care. 

Right before he’d left Viktor’s for his upcoming heat, Yuuri plucked up the courage to swipe one of the alpha’s exercise shirts from the laundry basket. 

How he’d managed to sneak it out the front door past Yurio he would never know. Part of Yuuri suspected that Yurio knew all along and was weirdly going to allow it. 

Viktor’s warm, masculine scent clung to the fabric and Yuuri had spent the early hours of the morning in his carefully constructed nest with it pressed to his nose. 

Was it a creepy invasion of the man’s privacy? Yes. 

Was Yuuri worried about the alpha discovering that it was missing? Also yes. 

Did Yuuri regret taking it and “accidentally” leaving a sweater drenched in his own sweet omega scent for Viktor to find? Absolutely not. 

Yuuri had even gently rubbed the fabric along the scent gland at his neck for good measure. 

If Yuuri’s entire body didn’t currently feel like it was on fire he’d be wearing Viktor’s shirt like the secretly shameless slut that he was. 

Viktor was so much larger than he was and Yuuri knew that the alpha’s shirt would come down to his knees and likely fall off of his shoulders if he was to ever wear it. 

The thought of slipping it on and texting Viktor a sexy picture of himself wearing it had already crossed his mind and was incredibly tempting. 

Yuuri pouted at the thought of spending the next 3 days alone, holed up in his room with nothing but toys to soothe him. 

Although he knew logically that he could never become pregnant, his body still ached with need and only a strong, virile alpha could satisfy it. 

Yuuri released a high-pitched whine of pleasure as he slowly sank down onto a suction cup knotting dildo and began to effortlessly lift himself up and down. 

His entire body ached to be stuffed full and he desperately wished that it was Viktor’s cock that filled him. 

————————————-

“Viktor, what the fuck. It’s 7 in the morning. Someone better be dying.” Mila complained into the phone. 

“Mila. I need you to come get Yurio and keep him at your place for the next couple of days. Please!” Viktor hated how pathetic he sounded but he really needed Mila to come through for him. 

“Why?” Mila asked sleepily. 

“It’s an emergency. It’s just for a few days…please don’t ask.” Viktor begged her. 

“Fine. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” Mila promised before hanging up on him. 

“Fuck…” Viktor cursed out loud to himself. 

Viktor had been doing laundry the night before and discovered that his favorite workout shirt was mysteriously absent from the clothing hamper. 

Later that night he’d wandered into the kitchen to cheat on his diet and discovered a sweater that he’d never seen before. 

He was too tired to investigate it further and snuck back up the stairs with a stolen carton of Yurio’s favorite ice cream. 

The next morning he’d asked Yurio not to leave his clothing lying around and after a weirdly heated argument and closer inspection, Viktor had quickly realized just who the sweater belonged to. 

Viktor rushed back home after dropping his brother off at school and dragged the offending garment upstairs and into the safety of his bedroom. 

He’d shamelessly scented the sweater which left him feeling flushed and lightheaded. He’d never smelled an omega this close to heat before and it filled him with want. 

His rut wasn’t due for another 2 months, but Viktor was horrified to realize the next morning that the intoxicating smell of a needy omega, ready and begging to breed, had brought it on early. 

He felt the telltale signs as soon as he woke up. His entire body felt like it was on fire and a knot was already forming at the base of his painfully hard cock. 

Viktor’s muddled alpha brain was a mess of possessiveness and lust and the overwhelming need to claim the owner of that deliciously sweet omega scent.

Viktor held Yuuri’s sweater to his nose as he reached into his nightstand and rummaged around for what he needed. 

He sighed in pleasure and relief as he slicked up his leaking cock and quickly buried it inside the tight walls of a fleshlight. 

It wasn’t nearly as good as the real thing, but for now, it would have to do. 

He groaned low in his throat and continued to thrust in and out of the toy as he thought about playing between Yuuri’s plush thighs and burying his thick cock inside the omega’s tight warmth. 

Viktor fantasized about bending Yuuri over the kitchen counter and smacking him hard on the ass as he roughly fucked the pretty omega from behind. 

He wondered what Yuuri would sound like as he begged and moaned for Viktor to knot him. 

He’d mouth and suck at the pale column of Yuuri’s delicate neck and grip the omega’s hips so tightly they’d bruise the next day. Even just thinking about leaving evidence in the form of love bits and handprints on Yuuri’s body filled Viktor with a primal, possessive lust. 

Viktor continued to pleasure himself as he imagined all the beautiful sounds the omega would make as he fucked his mouth, pussy and ass. 

Yuuri was so young and beautiful and his sweet scent drove Viktor wild. He’d been with plenty of beautiful people over the years but none of them could compare. 

Maybe Mila was right. Maybe finally sleeping with an omega really would be life altering. Especially one as pretty as Yuuri. 

He really needed to get laid...

————————————-

Yuuri felt like death warmed up after the 3rd day when his heat finally broke. His entire body ached and creaked as he hobbled towards the kitchen in search of food. 

Phichit had been kind enough to drop him off a plate of waffles from their favorite brunch spot. Thank god. 

Somehow, stuffing his face with delicious breakfast food always seemed to help even the shittiest of situations. 

Nothing Yuuri had used on himself had been able to fully satisfy him this time around. 

Yuuri knew that a heat spent with an alpha partner tending to his body’s needs would be much more fulfilling and enjoyable. He’d heard that mated alpha/omega pairs actually looked forward to this time together. 

Every omega instinctually craved the touch of an alpha and he was apparently no different. His body had ached and begged for Viktor’s knot the entire time. 

Yuuri had always just assumed that he would eventually marry and mate with his ex fiancé. Now that the relationship had ended and he was no closer to finding a permanent alpha, Yuuri’s omega felt lost and unfulfilled. 

Yuuri had always wanted Viktor, and everyone in his life was telling him that Viktor apparently wanted him as well, but the thought of putting himself out there again was terrifying. Yuuri knew that he wouldn’t be able to handle another rejection so soon. 

Viktor was much older, incredibly wealthy and most importantly, he was established. The man could obviously have anyone that he wanted. 

Yuuri knew that he was young and pretty, and he worked very hard to maintain his figure, but other than that, what exactly could he ever hope to offer Viktor? 

Society already saw him as a failure of an omega for his infertility and now that he’d uprooted his entire life with a move, everything felt out of place. 

————————————

Viktor was getting too old for this shit; rutting into his own hand or a fake pussy like a horny teenager was just pathetic at this point. 

Mila had always told him that he could have anyone that he wanted. Viktor may be a recovering mess with a dead career, but at least he still had all of his hair...

He could always dig through his phone and find a few people who were more than willing to sleep with him, but the idea of being intimate with anyone but Yuuri was incredibly off putting now. 

Yuuri was often shy and quiet, but his entire face lit up when he smiled or laughed. The way that he patiently worked with Yurio to improve his life made Viktor’s heart ache and watching Yuuri put JJ in his place was just hot…

On the downside, if Yuuri kept insisting on feeding him delicious, homemade food, nothing other than sweatpants were going to fit him here soon. 

It had now been 5 days since he’d last seen Yuuri and Viktor was getting restless. He’d grown used to the young omega being a part of he and Yurio’s life and found that he missed Yuuri terribly when he was gone. 

It felt nice to have someone to talk to and Yuuri was just so easy to be with. For once, Viktor didn’t feel like he had to try and be charming or funny. Yuuri seemed to like him just the same. 

Viktor knew that he had to wait for Yuuri to contact him and let him know when he was ready to return to work. It would be rude and inappropriate for him to reach out to Yuuri himself, so for now, he would simply have to be patient. 

——————————

“So, how was heat week?” Phichit asked over the phone. 

“Awful.” Yuuri said honestly around a bite of waffle. 

“That bad huh?” Phichit said sympathetically. 

“I did a slightly bad thing…” Yuuri admitted. 

“Oh god. What did you do this time Yuuri?” Phichit teased him. 

“I stole one of Viktor’s sweaty workout shirts for my nest. And I may or may not have left a sweater that I scented the shit out of in his kitchen…” Yuuri was embarrassed to admit it out loud. 

“Oh my god that’s hilarious.” Phichit cackled in delight. 

“It’s so embarrassing. How am I even going to make eye contact with him when I go back to work.” Yuuri complained. 

“You know he definitely spent the last few days with his face buried in your sweater.” Phichit pointed out. 

“You really think so?” Yuuri asked tentatively. 

“Duh.” Phichit said. 

“Thanks for the waffles by the way. They definitely helped stave off my impending existential crisis.” Yuuri said gratefully. 

“Waffles are always the answer.” Phichit said happily. 

————————————

Viktor’s instincts screamed at him as he reluctantly decided to do the right thing and wash Yuuri’s sweater before the omega returned to work. 

Viktor would be mortified if Yuuri was able to smell his scent all over the fabric and know exactly what he had done with it. 

Part of him couldn’t help but wonder if Yuuri had left the garment at his house on purpose...god he hoped so. 

The fabric still smelled a little bit like Yuuri, but over the course of the last few days, Viktor had shamelessly spent most of his impromptu rut with it pressed against his nose. 

A heady mix of alpha pheromones and Viktor’s own natural scent now clung to it. 

Yurio, wise beyond his years, simply looked at his elder brother with amusement as he carefully folded and placed the sweater on the kitchen island. 

“When’s he coming back? It’s boring here without him.” Yurio complained. 

“Tomorrow morning.” Viktor said cheerfully. It really had been unpleasant to be away from Yuuri this long. 

Both he and Yurio had grown fond of him and were so used to Yuuri’s constant presence in their lives. 

“I won’t even ask about why I had to go stay at Mila’s house. Did you know she has a horribly mean cat?” Yurio mused. 

“That’s probably wise. And yes, Boris is an asshole.” Viktor replied. 

“I want one.” Yurio announced. 

“What?” Viktor asked. 

“A horribly mean cat.” Yurio said. 

“Of course you do…” Viktor sighed. 

“I’m going to call her Potya.” Yurio said happily. 

“I’m not taking care of it.” Viktor insisted. 

“I’ll do all the work I promise! Please can we get one?” Yurio pleaded with his brother. 

“As long as Makka gets along with this hypothetical asshole cat and I don’t have to scoop the box.” Viktor agreed reluctantly. 

“Yes!” Yurio yelled triumphantly. 

———————————

Yuuri was sweating bullets as he approached Viktor’s front door. The man had long since given him a copy of the key and he never had any qualms about letting himself in. 

Today, though, Yuuri was feeling incredibly embarrassed about rifling through Viktor’s laundry and swiping his sweaty gym shirt. 

Stealing another dynamics’s clothing, soiled and drenched in their scent was something that usually only the creepiest and most desperate alpha’s would resort to. 

Heat brain Yuuri thought it had been an excellent idea in the moment, but normal Yuuri realized that it just made him look like a pervert. 

Hopefully he’d gotten lucky and Viktor hadn’t even noticed that it was missing. 

Yurio and Viktor were nowhere to be found once he’d finally worked up enough courage to enter the house. Instead, Yuuri was greeted by the sounds of a piano and a voice that he’d recognize anywhere. 

Viktor was singing and apparently the man was a damn good piano player on top of it. 

Yuuri had walked by Viktor’s beautiful grand piano in the living room countless times, but this was the first time that he’d ever had the pleasure of hearing it put to good use. 

Yuuri’s heart instantly melted as he watched Viktor play. He looked so relaxed and in his element like this, completely unaware that anyone was watching. 

Maybe they were soulmates afterall. 

Viktor was barefoot, wearing old sweatpants and playing Elton John on the piano and Yuuri absolutely loved him for it. 

This more vulnerable, deeply casual side of Viktor wasn’t who the man ever presented to the public and Yuuri considered himself incredibly lucky to witness it. 

Yuuri loved almost every genre of music, but Elton had always held a special place in his heart. He’d loved him almost as much as Viktor ever since his big sister had taken him to the man’s concert as a young child. 

I hope you don't mind 

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words 

How wonderful life is while you're in the world...

It was incredibly cliche, but those beautiful words felt like they were meant just for Yuuri. 

Viktor startled as he finally realized that Yuuri stood quietly in the doorway listening to him play and sing. 

The two of them locked eyes and stared at each other before Viktor awkwardly looked away and scratched his head. 

Yuuri didn’t even realize that he’d moved in closer until he was standing directly next to the piano bench. 

“Yuuri-” Viktor finally broke the silence, only to be immediately cut off. 

“You play so beautifully.” Yuuri said appreciatively, hoping that Viktor wouldn’t notice the tears that threatened to fall. 

“Why did you stop?” Yuuri asked quietly. 

“Five years ago...why did you ever stop?” Yuuri continued with a hint of desperation in his voice. 

Viktor’s eyes widened in shock as the full weight of Yuuri’s question finally sank in. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-“ Yuuri stammered as he realized what he’d just admitted. 

He turned away quickly to leave before Viktor reached out to stop him. 

“Yuuri...please wait.” Viktor begged as he grasped the omega by the wrist. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Yuuri apologized quietly before looking anywhere else but Viktor’s face. 

Viktor quickly let go of Yuuri’s delicate wrist and stood up before gently cupping the omega’s soft cheek, trying to get Yuuri to look at him again. 

“I’ve loved you my entire life and 5 years ago you just...stopped. I always wanted to know why...I’m so sorry. I should never have taken this job. You’ve been so kind to me and I’ve loved getting to help Yurio but I can’t-“ Yuuri rambled anxiously. 

“Yuuri...Please look at me?” Viktor asked softly. 

Yuuri forced himself to meet Viktor’s piercing blue eyes as he finally mustered up the courage to look at him. 

Yuuri was surprised to find those eyes that he loved so much full of want instead of anger and disgust at his serious invasion of privacy. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri whispered as the alpha leaned in even closer. 

“Keep it PG kids.” Yurio scolded them from the doorway, effectively scaring the shit out of both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied. There’s basically no plot in this chapter because I can’t take it anymore. They finally bang in this chapter because I am perverse human garbage with no self control. Sue me. 
> 
> This chapter does have some feels at the end of it!

It had been well over a week since Yurio had intruded on Yuuri’s private moment with Viktor in the hallway. Normally, Yuuri would’ve been embarrassed about facing the alpha after that, but the fact that Viktor so clearly wanted him made Yuuri preen. He walked into Viktor’s house with a bounce in his step and his head held high. 

Yuuri was determined to fuck Viktor even if it killed them. 

He was greeted by utter chaos when he walked through the front door in the form of 3 broken glasses, the remains of an innocent potted plant and a wild ball of fluff that he quickly identified as an incredibly angry cat. 

Yurio was clearly loving the entire situation while Viktor looked tired and ready to pull out all his hair. Makkachin sat comfortably in her bed pretending that nothing out of the ordinary was even happening. The entire scene was hilarious but Yuuri wasn’t going to tell Viktor that. 

“Oh Yuuri...You’re here already. Sorry about the mess.” Viktor said sheepishly as he gestured to the disaster zone around him. 

“Who’s this?” Yuuri asked as he reached down to allow the cat to scent his hand. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. She’s evil.” Viktor warned. 

Yuuri smiled brightly as the little cat rubbed up against his leg and even had the audacity to purr in delight as he scratched her behind the ears. 

“I buy the ungrateful little turd a $38 bag of cat food and she still hates me. Yuuri’s been here all of 3 minutes and they’re already best friends…” Viktor grumbled. 

“Ah. I’m sure she doesn’t hate you.” Yuuri defended as he scooped the cat up and cradled her in his arms like a baby. 

“She pissed in my shoe and bit me on the nose while I was sleeping.” Viktor complained. Yurio’s maniacal laughter only made the situation more hilarious. 

“Her name’s Potya.” Yurio said proudly. 

“She’s very pretty.” Yuuri complimented as he tickled her fuzzy belly. 

“She’s the worst.” Viktor complained dramatically. 

“We went to the humane society and I asked for the meanest cat they had. They said she’s tried to bite everyone that wanted to pet her.” Yurio announced. 

“Only you would adopt a mean cat on purpose.” Yuuri said with a smirk. 

———————————-

Viktor was finding it increasingly difficult not to shamelessly ogle Yuuri’s ass as he flitted around the kitchen and helped Yurio clean up the mess from the cat. Viktor had told him not to bother but Yuuri had insisted. 

After an embarrassingly early rut and an uncomfortable pair of blue balls thanks to his scheming little brother, Viktor was feeling incredibly tense. He ached to finally reach out and touch Yuuri. Viktor had wanted him from the moment they met and his unbridled lust had only gotten worse as time went on. 

Yuuri met his eyes, always seemingly by accident and lingered just a bit too long before looking away. Viktor couldn’t take it anymore. He desperately needed to get laid. 

Yurio got halfway through his history homework before suddenly announcing that his friend from school was swinging by to pick him up to work on a group project. 

“You told me you already finished that project.” Yuuri said suspiciously. 

“I did not!” Yurio insisted. 

“Liar.” Yuuri said while trying not to smirk. 

“Well it’s due in 2 days so I gotta go work on it tonight! Leo’s mom said I can stay over and she’ll take me to school tomorrow morning.” Yurio said excitedly. 

“When were you going to tell me all of this?” Viktor asked. 

“I’m telling you now.” Yurio deadpanned. 

A better, more responsible brother would have pushed the issue before giving in, but dammit, Viktor really wanted some alone time with Yuuri and this was the perfect opportunity. Almost too perfect…

Add to the fact that Leo was one of Yurio’s only friends and Viktor desperately wanted his brother to be able to spend time with other kids his age. 

“Fine. Don’t give his mom too much trouble.” Viktor relented. 

“Yes!” Yurio fist pumped the air as he heard the honk of a car horn. 

Viktor and Yuuri just stared at each other, amused, as Yurio darted out the front door. 

Aside from Makkachin, a terrible cat and a copious amount of sexual tension, the two of them were now completely alone. Neither of them spoke for several minutes while each of them thought about what to say. 

“Yuuri...I...about the other day…” Viktor trailed off uncomfortably. 

“Yes?” Yuuri asked breathlessly. 

“Would you...can I-“ Viktor stammered. 

“Yes.” Yuuri cut him off. 

“Please…” Yuuri begged. 

Viktor was on him in record time, slotting himself between Yuuri’s parted thighs and effectively trapping him against the kitchen counter. 

Yuuri guided Viktor’s hand down to caress the small strip of exposed skin at his slender waist. The alpha’s other hand gently cupped his cheek before running his thumb along Yuuri’s plump bottom lip. 

Yuuri’s hazy brown eyes slid shut as Viktor leaned into his space to finally claim his mouth in a passionate kiss. He slid his hands over Viktor’s strong chest before tangling his fingers in the alpha’s silver hair. 

Yuuri couldn’t believe his luck. This was finally happening. He made a mental note to grill Yurio about his perfectly timed escape later. For now, he couldn’t wait to get Viktor into bed. Yuuri was already wet just thinking about Viktor finally fucking him. 

Yuuri gently pushed Viktor away from him as they broke apart for air and smiled up at him as he quickly unbuttoned his pants and slipped out of them. 

Viktor found Yuuri incredibly alluring in just a pair of blue lace panties and an oversized pullover sweater that threatened to fall off of his left shoulder. 

“Yuuri...it’s been a while since I’ve been with anyone.” Viktor blurted out. Yuuri smiled up at him encouragingly. 

“It’s been a while for me too. Just be with me.” Yuuri said softly. 

Yuuri slowly reached under the hem of Viktor’s t-shirt and lifted it up over his head. His mouth went dry as he shamelessly ogled Viktor’s exposed torso up close. The alpha was so incredibly handsome and his warm, masculine alpha scent made Yuuri feel pleasantly lightheaded.

Viktor cupped the full globes of Yuuri’s shapely ass before effortlessly lifting him up onto the countertop as Yuuri wrapped thick thighs around his waist. 

“If Yurio bursts through that door I’m killing him.” Viktor mumbled as he leaned down to kiss and suck at the pale skin of Yuuri’s delicate neck. He couldn’t help but find Yuuri’s snort of laughter incredibly cute. 

Yuuri reached out and cupped Viktor through the thick fabric of his jeans before slowly unzipping him and finally freeing his aching erection. 

He slicked his own hand with spit and gripped Viktor’s cock as he steadily began to stroke him to full hardness. The alpha’s low groan of pleasure sent a shiver of anticipation down Yuuri’s spine. 

“Want you.” Yuuri mewled. 

Viktor’s cock was so hot and heavy in his hand and Yuuri was desperate to finally have it inside of him after literal years of lusting after Viktor. 

Yuuri let out a surprised little noise as Viktor lifted him into his arms and carried him up the stairs. He looped his arms around the alpha’s neck and buried his nose in Viktor’s scent gland as he carried him to the bedroom. 

Viktor kicked open the bedroom door and laid Yuuri down gently on the bed before kicking off his jeans. He watched Yuuri’s pupils dilate with lust and his mouth fall open as the little omega looked him up and down. Yuuri’s pink tongue darted across his bottom lip and Viktor couldn’t help but groan. 

Viktor was a wall of solid muscle and Yuuri’s eyes followed the light dusting of hair from the alpha’s strong chest all the way down between his chiseled thighs where his thick cock jutted out proudly. Yuuri couldn’t wait to suck that cock, but that was for another time...

Yuuri snapped out of his reverie and quickly lifted his oversized sweater over his head. He slowly sat up on his knees and hooked a thumb under the thin strap of his lace panties, giving Viktor a sultry look as he slowly slid them down. 

He silently thanked Phichit for having the sense to bully him into getting a wax two days ago. 

Yuuri laid back against the pillows and spread his creamy thighs invitingly as he looked up at Viktor with a heated expression. 

The alpha’s eyes raked over all of Yuuri’s exposed, pale skin. The omega’s body was soft with pleasant curves and Viktor wanted to kiss and touch every inch of it. 

Yuuri’s pretty little pussy was pink and glistening wet just for him and Viktor’s mind clouded with lust in anticipation of finally burying himself inside of it. 

“Fuck me.” Yuuri begged him in a breathy whisper. 

Viktor didn’t need to be told twice as he loomed over Yuuri before carefully settling on top of him. Yuuri was so much smaller than him and the omega’s slender body fit so perfectly against his own. 

“You’re so beautiful Yuuri…” Viktor crooned into the omega’s flushed ear. Yuuri purred at the alpha’s sweet praise. 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and pulled him in for a heated kiss as the alpha’s roaming hands caressed down his hips and thighs before dipping between the slick folds of his soaking wet cunt. 

“Please...want you inside me.” Yuuri begged as Viktor slipped two fingers into him. He’d waited long enough to finally have Viktor and refused to wait even a minute longer. 

“Mmmnn…” Yuuri moaned softly as Viktor curled his fingers to stroke at his most sensitive spot. 

“So wet for me...” Viktor mumbled appreciatively into Yuuri’s neck. 

Viktor added a third finger and continued to thrust them in and out. Yuuri was so tight around his fingers and Viktor shivered at the thought of how good the omega would feel wrapped around his cock. 

He sat up and coaxed Yuuri’s thick thighs even wider before lining up his leaking cock and slowly entering him. Yuuri wrapped his legs around Viktor’s hips and gripped the alpha’s ass for purchase as Viktor pushed the rest of the way inside of him. 

Viktor’s penis filled him up so perfectly; so much better than any other alpha or expensive toy that Yuuri had experimented with before. It was long and thick and the firm weight of his chiseled body pinning him to the bed made Yuuri feel so small by comparison. 

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open when Viktor was fully seated inside of him. The alpha’s handsome face was flushed from exertion and his brow slicked with sweat as he fought to hold himself back until he was sure that Yuuri was ready to take him. 

Viktor’s intoxicating alpha scent permeated the room and soothed Yuuri’s nervous energy. Yuuri tangled his hands in Viktor’s silver hair and pulled him down to meet his lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. 

“Fuck...you’re pussy’s so tight...feels so good baby.” Viktor grunted into Yuuri’s mouth. 

“Viktor...move...please.” Yuuri begged him. Viktor didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled almost all of the way out before thrusting quickly back inside. 

Yuuri’s hands caressed up Viktor’s sides before grabbing onto the alpha’s strong, muscular back as Viktor fucked him hard and fast. 

The obscene smack of skin meeting skin, the creak of the mattress and the couple’s pleasured grunts and moans soon filled the alpha’s bedroom. 

———————————-

Viktor hated to admit it but Mila was absolutely right. Sleeping with an omega really was life altering. Everything about being intimate with Yuuri was intoxicating and Viktor didn’t think he’d ever been completely satisfied by any partner before him. 

Yuuri’s sweet omega scent riled his inner alpha like nothing ever had before; stimulating his possessive and dominant instincts every time he smelled it. Being with an omega like Yuuri felt so natural, like pieces of the same puzzle finally fitting together. 

Viktor had always considered himself to be a confident man, but knowing that it was him making someone as sensual and beautiful as Yuuri moan and cry out in bliss filled him with immense pride. He’d never been with someone so much younger than him and burying his cock in a hot 26 year old was a huge ego boost. 

Viktor had never knotted during sex before. Alphas and betas just weren’t designed to take a knot the way that an omega was. He’d always scoffed at the traditionalists that insisted only an omega could truly satisfy an alpha sexually. Now, he couldn’t believe that he’d already wasted so many years having never experienced it until now. 

Yuuri had clawed at his back and cried out as Viktor’s knot began to inflate inside of him, tying the two of them together for almost 20 minutes of bliss. He’d tightened almost painfully around Viktor and cum for him a second time as the knot pressed on his most sensitive spot while Viktor continued to release inside of him. 

Nothing had prepared him for how wonderfully intoxicating the scent of a satisfied omega would smell and how deeply it would affect him. 

———————————-

“Wow…” Viktor sighed. Yuuri giggled before draping himself across the alpha’s naked, sweat bathed chest. They laid together in bed to catch their breath after Viktor’s knot finally went down. 

“Mmnn...that was nice…” Yuuri said happily. It had been a really long time since an alpha had given him two great orgasms in a row and Viktor had more than delivered. 

“I'd never been with an omega before.” Viktor confessed as he caressed the naked skin of Yuuri’s thick thigh. 

“Really?” Yuuri was genuinely surprised. 

Viktor could easily bed anyone that he wanted and yet he’d never even experienced the dynamic biologically designed to please him. 

“Never.” Viktor replied. 

“I’ve never really seen the point of an alpha sleeping with a beta.” Yuuri admitted. 

It was a little bit petty but he couldn’t help himself. Yuuri felt immense pride at being the first omega that Viktor had fucked. The thought of it made him purr in delight at being the only one to ever truly satisfy the alpha. 

If he wasn’t riding high from having just been knotted and the wonderful scent of a deeply satisfied alpha, Yuuri would’ve probably been embarrassed by how forward he was being. 

“Not when they can never please you the way that I can…can’t even take your knot...” Yuuri whispered into Viktor’s ear as he rubbed up against him. 

He caressed Viktor’s strong chest and rubbed the scent gland at his wrist along the alpha’s skin. He smiled at the pleased groan Viktor released as he kissed along the alpha’s neck. 

“Lie back...let me take care of you daddy.” Yuuri cooed as he grasped Viktor’s already half hard cock and began to stroke. 

“Fuck...” the alpha groaned at Yuuri’s tantalizing offer. 

That word went straight to his cock and Viktor could tell that Yuuri knew it. He’d never been called that in bed before but he already loved it. 

Viktor was more than happy to obey and the view of Yuuri’s toned body was incredible as the omega sank down onto him. Yuuri guided Viktor’s hands to his hips as he leaned back to grasp his calves for purchase. 

“I’ll take good care of you…” Yuuri said in a breathy whisper as he effortlessly lifted himself up and quickly sank back down. 

———————————

Yuuri would definitely be sore tomorrow but it was worth it. Sex with Viktor had been even better than he’d ever imagined. The alpha had knotted him twice and ate him out in the shower long after the water had gone cold. 

Both of them were completely exhausted as Yuuri cuddled up to Viktor’s side and laid his head on the alpha’s chest. Both the terrible cat and even Makkachin had joined them on the bed at some point and Yuuri secretly loved how domestic the entire scene felt. 

Viktor leaned over and planted a soft, lingering kiss to Yuuri’s lips before tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Yuuri felt like he was going to melt when Viktor kissed him on the nose. 

“Yuuri, did you steal my shirt?” Viktor asked as he started absentmindedly up at the ceiling. 

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.” Yuuri said. 

“You left a sweater here when you left for your heat…” Viktor pointed out. 

“Did I?” Yuuri played dumb. 

“It smelled incredible...with anyone else I’d be embarrassed to admit it but that sweater made my rut come two months early.” Viktor admitted as he started to play with Yuuri’s hair. 

Yuuri went rigid at Viktor’s confession. 

“What?” Yuuri squeaked out as he looked at Viktor incredulously. 

“What’s wrong?” Viktor asked. 

“Viktor...do you really know so little about your own dynamic?” Yuuri asked. 

“What do you mean?” Viktor was incredibly confused. 

Yuuri’s heart began to race and he felt like he was going to hyperventilate any second now. He felt like he was panicking. 

“Yuuri? What’s the matter?” Viktor sat up in bed as Yuuri threw the covers off and tried to get up. 

“Viktor...If my scent made your rut come early that means, biologically and physically, that we’re incredibly compatible with each other.” Yuuri said anxiously. 

“You mean like mating?” Viktor asked him. 

“Oh god. I’m sorry I can’t do this right now…” Yuuri said as he leapt out of bed and tried to wrangle his clothes back on. 

Viktor followed Yuuri and pulled him into his arms just as Yuuri managed to get his panties back on. The omega’s heart was fluttering like a bird. 

“Yuuri...please don’t leave. I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m sorry that I said anything.” Viktor pleaded. 

Yuuri felt like he was about to cry. It was all just too much too quickly. 

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri said with a sniffle. Viktor rubbed his back soothingly as Yuuri started to cry into his chest. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Viktor asked several minutes later after Yuuri began to calm down. 

“I’m broken Viktor. I’m not someone you should want to mate with. After Cao left me everything just fell apart. I can’t even think about something like bonding right now. It’s just too much.” Yuuri said miserably. 

Viktor brushed away Yuuri’s tears with the pad of his thumb before planting a soft kiss to the omega’s forehead. 

“You can’t be any more broken than me Yuuri. I promise you that.” Viktor said with a sad smile. 

“We don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, but I’d like to be with you. If that’s what you want.” Viktor offered. 

“Everything just happened so fast. I’ve wanted you for so long and then it happened and I just freaked out.” Yuuri said as he finally allowed himself to look at Viktor. 

“It’s alright Yuuri. This is all new for me too.” Viktor said encouragingly. 

“Can we...take things slow?” Yuuri asked as he wound his arms around Viktor. 

“Do we have to stop having sex?” Viktor asked worriedly. 

“God no. Anything but that.” Yuuri said with a cute laugh. 

“Can I take you to dinner?” Viktor asked hopefully. 

“Yeah.” Yuuri agreed as he allowed Viktor to pull him in for a quick kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do ex boyfriends always wait till you’re happy and then swoop in to try and fuck shit up? Yuuri’s terrible ex is back but it’s too late! 
> 
> Also this chapter is porn with some feels thrown in at the end. 
> 
> Yuuri still has not talked with Viktor about his infertility but it will come up here soon! Poor bby doesn’t realize yet that Viktor won’t be upset about it like *some* alphas 💅🏻
> 
> Lastly, the drama with Viktor’s useless father will still be addressed! I promise I haven’t forgotten about it!

Three days after their first night together Yuuri had mustered up the courage to invite Viktor over to his apartment. Yurio had been kind enough to grant the two of them some much needed alone time that first night but ever since then, he and Viktor hadn’t found another opportunity to be together. 

Until Yuuri had finally convinced himself to text Viktor asking if he’d like to come over during the day while Yurio was still in school. It felt naughty to meet with the alpha like this during the day and Yuuri loved it. 

Yuuri knew that it wasn’t playing fair but he’d answered the door in a thin shirt and a pair of tight yoga pants with a sexy little mesh cutout panel that ran all the way from his hips to his ankles. He gave Viktor a cheeky little smile before beckoning him inside. 

Plus, the tight fabric of the leggings hugged his body in all the right places and only helped to accentuate his thick thighs that Viktor loved so much. He knew that the alpha wouldn’t be able to resist. The man had even shown up with delicious breakfast food. Bless him. 

“Are there waffles in there?” Yuuri asked hopefully as he pointed to the large bag of breakfast food in Viktor’s arms. 

“Yep! I remembered you professing your undying love for them to Yurio.” Viktor said with a happy smile. 

Yuuri beamed at him before leaning up on his toes and kissing Viktor on the cheek. 

“You’re definitely getting a blowjob now.” Yuuri whispered into Viktor’s ear. The alpha’s resounding groan made him giggle. 

“Here bring that in the kitchen and I’ll get some plates.” Yuuri said as he motioned for Viktor to follow. 

Viktor was pleased that he no longer had to ogle the mesmerizing sway of Yuuri’s hips and ass in secret now that they’d finally taken the plunge. 

He was killing him in those tight leggings and even though it had only been a few days since their first time together, Viktor already wanted Yuuri again. 

He was fairly confident that Yuuri had invited him over to fuck, but what did he know? 

Viktor almost groaned out loud as Yuuri’s thin shirt rode up and exposed the fading bruises on his hips as he reached up to grab plates and cups. Surely Yuuri had to know how much he was affecting him and was intending to tease?

“Do you want something to drink?” Yuuri asked innocently as he slowly bent down to rummage around his fridge. 

Yuuri had gone beyond teasing and straight to torture as Viktor’s attention was captured by the stretch of tight fabric over the omega’s perfect ass. 

“Water...please.” Viktor choked out. 

Yuuri cocked his head to the side as he handed Viktor the glass. The alpha had a large, mean looking gash along his right hand and Yuuri suspected that he already knew who the culprit was. 

“Viktor...what happened to your hand?” Yuuri asked with an amused little smile. 

“That damn cat scratched and then bit me. I swear the thing hates me. I even tried to make peace with her and bought one of those overpriced cat drinking water fountain things and a laser pointer and she thanked me by shitting in the middle of my bed.” Viktor ranted. 

“Oh my god. She really does hate you.” Yuuri laughed. 

“The feeling is mutual…” Viktor grumbled. 

———————————-

Viktor had dressed casually for their breakfast date in a pair of grey sweats and a black Henley shirt and Yuuri was definitely here for it. Viktor was always so effortlessly sexy in a way that Yuuri could never seem to pull off, no matter how hard he tried. 

Yuuri was too busy fantasizing about Viktor bending him over the kitchen counter and fucking him hard and fast from behind to even realize that the alpha was trying to get his attention. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor called. 

“Hmm?” Yuuri hummed. 

“How’re the waffles?” Viktor asked. 

“Sorry…they’re delicious, obviously.” Yuuri said as he gestured to the plate of food that he’d completely demolished. 

Both of them had been too hungry to even sit down to eat and Viktor had been highly amused watching Yuuri shovel waffles into his mouth like a wild animal as they stood at the kitchen counter. 

Viktor reached over and swiped a little dollop of whipped cream from the corner of Yuuri’s mouth before licking it off his fingers. Yuuri meant for his little moan to be completely silent but failed miserably. 

Viktor leaned up against the kitchen counter and pulled Yuuri’s smaller body tightly against him before leaning down and planting kisses along Yuuri’s neck and exposed collarbone. 

He sucked at the sensitive skin surrounding Yuuri’s scent gland and greedily inhaled the omega’s sweet smell. 

Yuuri’s soft little sigh of pleasure went straight to his cock. 

Viktor thumbed the hem of Yuuri’s shirt before quickly lifting it off and tossing it carelessly to the floor as Yuuri kicked off the leggings. Yuuri’s sinfully beautiful body was decorated in various shades of blue, yellow and purple.

He cupped Yuuri’s soft cheek in his hand before leaning in to finally claim Yuuri’s mouth in a passionate kiss. They hadn’t kissed again since that first night and Viktor was surprised at just how badly he needed it. 

Yuuri clung to the fabric of Viktor’s shirt as he gently started to grind his hips against him. Viktor was already half hard in his sweats and Yuuri couldn’t wait to have him. He reached between their bodies and palmed Viktor over the fabric of his pants just as Viktor teasingly bit his plush bottom lip. 

Yuuri slowly sank to his knees on the floor in front of Viktor and looked up at the alpha through his eyelashes before slowly tugging Viktor’s sweat pants down. Yuuri gave him a sly smile when he realized that Viktor wasn’t even wearing any underwear. 

Yuuri spit into his hand and gripped Viktor’s thick cock tightly at the base and began to stroke. He gently mouthed at the alpha’s soft sac as he continued to pump him. 

Viktor tangled his hands in his hair and groaned low in his throat as Yuuri continued to pleasure him. He couldn’t even count how many times he’d fantasized about fucking Yuuri’s pretty, pouting mouth since they’d first met. 

Yuuri gripped Viktor’s cock at the base with his thumb and forefinger before his pink tongue darted out to lick from root to tip; giving him a heated look the entire time. The omega continued to tease him for a bit by gently tugging at his balls and licking the incredibly sensitive underside of his cock. 

Yuuri looked up at him through half lidded eyes and if Viktor’s groan and tight grip on his hair was any indication, the alpha couldn’t wait for Yuuri to finally take him into his mouth. 

“Don’t take your eyes off me…” Yuuri said in a breathy whisper before the welcoming heat of his wet mouth gently sucked the head of Viktor’s cock inside. 

———————————-

Yuuri was so wonderfully submissive like this on his knees dutifully sucking him off. Viktor was thrilled to discover that Yuuri had no gag reflex and was perfectly happy to let him set the pace and fuck his face. 

The vibration from his omega’s soft little cries felt incredible and the pretty, unshed tears pooling at the corners of his brown eyes satisfied something deeply primal within Viktor. Yuuri was radiant like this. 

Viktor had long ago lost count of how many people had given him head over the years, but this was definitely the best that he’d had in a long time. Yuuri had been blowing him for almost 30 minutes, but every time he was close, Yuuri would ease off him until the sensation had passed. He thought that Yuuri was finally going to allow him to cum until the omega pulled off of him completely. 

The alpha’s attention was immediately captured by the thick trail of saliva connecting his cock to Yuuri’s swollen lips. Yuuri looked so incredibly hot like this. 

Yuuri trailed a delicate hand underneath the thin band of the panties to gently rub at his clit while looking up at Viktor expectantly. 

“Cum on my face daddy.” Yuuri purred up at him. 

“Fuck baby…” Viktor grunted as he quickly pumped himself hard and fast while Yuuri sat up straighter and opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. 

Hot ropes of thick cum coated Yuuri’s flushed face, chest and swollen lips. Yuuri smiled up at Viktor as he swiped a finger through the sticky mess and made a show of licking it clean. Yuuri was definitely going to be the death of him. 

—————————————

“That was even better than the first time…” Yuuri mumbled with a satisfied little smile.

“It was.” Viktor readily agreed breathlessly. 

“Are you sore? Was I too rough?” Viktor asked worriedly. 

“A little. And no, you weren’t too rough. It was perfect.” Yuuri replied before leaning in for a kiss. 

Yuuri pillowed his head on Viktor’s sweat slicked chest while the two of them worked to catch their breath. Viktor was rubbing small circles into his back and planting kisses to his forehead. 

Yuuri’s ass was welted and red after the alpha had carried him up the stairs to the bedroom and fucked his pussy hard and fast from behind. Viktor had spanked him and pulled his hair while he pounded into him and it had been absolutely perfect. 

“Yuuri...who’s this little guy?” Viktor asked as a tiny brown poodle poked his nose through the door and wandered into the bedroom. The dog stopped at the side of the bed and cocked his head to the side as he sized Viktor up. 

“This is Vicchan. I’ve had him for about 5 years now.” Yuuri said happily as he patted the bed and waited for the dog to jump up and make himself comfortable between them. 

“He’s so cute! Like a tiny Makkachin!” Viktor said excitedly as he scratched the small dog behind the ears. 

Yuuri’s cheeks flamed red at the thought of ever having to admit to Viktor that that had been completely intentional. He really hoped that Viktor wouldn’t catch on to the dog’s name either. 

“He’s my baby.” Yuuri said lovingly before leaning over to plant a kiss to Vicchan’s fuzzy ears. 

“You’re so much better than the evil cat. Yes you are!” Viktor cooed at the precious little dog. 

“Potya isn’t so bad. She loves me!” Yuuri teased. 

“She’s a turd.” Viktor insisted. 

“Only Yurio would purposely get the meanest cat at the shelter.” Yuuri giggled. 

“Oh god, he really did too. We got there and he immediately told the volunteer he wanted the most awful cat that they had. At least she finally has a home I guess.” Viktor grumbled. 

“I’m sure that deep down, under all of that feline rage, she’s grateful that you rescued her.” Yuuri insisted. 

“No, she definitely hates me.” Viktor said. 

————————————————-

“Yuuri…” Viktor broke the pleasant silence. 

“Hmm?” Yuuri hummed. 

“The other night when you asked me why I stopped making music I never did answer you.” Viktor said. 

It was something that had been nagging at Yuuri ever since he’d blurted it out, but he’d secretly hoped that Viktor had forgotten about it. Their relationship was still very new and he didn’t know if he was even ready to talk about their baggage just yet. 

“Viktor...it’s alright if you aren’t ready to talk about it.” Yuuri replied softly. 

“I’ve never really talked about it with anyone. It doesn’t really paint me in the best light Yuuri.” Viktor said warily. 

“What happened?” Yuuri asked curiously. He couldn’t help himself. 

“I was only 16 when the band first formed. Just barely presented and younger than everyone else by 3 plus years. For the first few years I tried hard to stay out of trouble.” Viktor replied. 

“I messed around with drugs and booze as I got a bit older but nothing too serious for the most part.” Viktor continued on. 

“During the reunion tour, back in 2005 when I fell on stage…” Viktor said. 

“Oh god I vaguely remember reading about that. You were hospitalized weren’t you?” Yuuri chimed in. 

“Yes. I hurt my back pretty bad and the doctor put me on OxyContin after surgery for pain management.” Viktor confirmed. 

“The pain was terrible and after I ran out of the script for the meds and blew through 3 other doctors I started getting pain pills illegally. When those weren’t enough I turned to stronger stuff…” Viktor admitted quietly. 

“5 years ago, after a DUI my father paid to keep out of the tabloids, Chris found me unconscious on the bathroom floor.” Viktor still felt shame even after all these years. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri said softly. 

“Is that why you pulled away from JJ?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes. He doesn’t know the extent of what happened but we used to get high together and he just never really moved past it. The other day when he came to the house he asked to borrow money. Again.” Viktor explained. 

“I wondered.” Yuuri said. 

“After everything went to shit Chris bullied me into getting help. I went through 3 different rehab programs and I’ve been sober for 4 ½ years now. My life is still a bit of a mess but it’s better than it ever was.” Viktor said sadly. 

“Thank you for telling me that.” Yuuri said with a small, encouraging smile. 

“Do you ever miss it? The music?” Yuuri asked him. 

“Every day.” Viktor confirmed. 

“Will you ever get back to it?” Yuuri asked hopefully. Viktor was so talented and the thought of him wasting time not doing what he loved broke Yuuri’s heart. 

“I’d like to. Someday.” Viktor replied. 

Both of them were quiet for several long minutes before Yuuri finally spoke. 

“Cmon, let's go watch some silly TV.” Yuuri suggested to lighten the mood.  
————————————————

The plan to watch Netflix lasted an entire episode of the Office before Viktor had pulled Yuuri into his lap and started kissing his neck and caressing up his hips and sides. Now that he’d finally taken Yuuri to bed he couldn’t get enough of him. 

Viktor curled a finger under the thin band of Yuuri’s panties and slowly yanked them down around the omega’s thick thighs. 

“Baby…” Viktor mumbled into Yuuri’s neck. 

“Hmmm?” Yuuri mumbled. 

“Can I put it in your ass?” Viktor rasped into Yuuri’s flushed ear. 

Viktor’s filthy suggestion sent a tingle down Yuuri’s spine. 

“Yes...please…” Yuuri begged him. 

Viktor’s thick cock was already painfully hard in his sweats where he pressed against Yuuri’s round ass. Yuuri leaned back to grind against it and smiled to himself at the alpha’s resounding groan. 

Viktor quickly shoved his sweats down far enough to free his cock before slipping a finger into Yuuri’s tight entrance. Yuuri was already slick and ready for him and his sweet little gasp when Viktor curled his finger was perfect. 

He slipped a second and third finger into Yuuri before gently probing and thrusting them in and out to ensure that Yuuri was ready to take him. 

“Mmnn…” Yuuri moaned as Viktor stretched him. 

Viktor gripped Yuuri’s hips tightly and helped the omega as he leaned back and slowly sank down onto him. He met Yuuri’s mouth in a sweet over the shoulder kiss while he waited for Yuuri to adjust to his size. 

Yuuri’s ass was so wonderfully hot and slick around his penis and it took every last ounce of Viktor’s self-control not to thrust up into the wonderfully inviting heat. Sweat began to bead at his forehead as he fought to hold himself back. 

Yuuri reached out and grasped Viktor’s hands where they sat posessively on his hips for purchase. He leaned back against Viktor’s chest and lifted himself up before quickly sinking back down onto Viktor’s cock. 

Viktor peppered the delicate skin of Yuuri’s neck with bites and kisses as the omega started to ride him hard and fast. Yuuri was so eager to please him and the pretty little sounds he made drove Viktor wild. The sight of his thick cock sinking into Yuuri’s tight ass was so incredibly sexy and Viktor couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Feels so good baby…” Viktor praised. 

“So tight…” The alpha mumbled appreciatively as he reached out and smacked Yuuri’s shapely little ass. 

“Mmmnn...do that again.” Yuuri moaned. Viktor was more than happy to comply. 

——————————————

“Can you cum like this baby?” Viktor asked. He was getting close and didn’t think he could last much longer with Yuuri milking him so perfectly as he bounced in his lap. 

“Mhmm.” Yuuri agreed in a daze. 

Viktor rolled and pinched Yuuri’s pert, pink nipple between his fingers as he continued to fuck up into the tight heat of his ass. 

“Want your knot...” Yuuri whined in pleasure. 

The thought of knotting something so painfully tight made Viktor groan low in his throat. Knotting Yuuri’s cunt was already incredible and he knew that the omega’s sweet ass would be even better. 

——————————————-

Yuuri threw on his thin cotton shirt and discarded panties and walked Viktor to the door. It felt a little naughty to invite Viktor over to fuck, but it was exciting. It was almost 1 in the afternoon and Viktor was already more than a little late for a meeting with his financial advisor. 

Viktor pulled Yuuri into his arms and leaned down to kiss him goodbye before squeezing the meat of his ass for good measure. 

“This was fun…” Yuuri said between kisses. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow right?” Viktor asked hopefully. 

“Yes. You’ll have to keep your hands to yourself in front of Yurio though.” Yuuri said with a cheeky smile. 

“I still owe him for his made up bullshit school project.” Viktor said. 

“I knew it.” Yuuri said with a grin. 

“He’s a crafty kid. I have no idea where he gets it from.” Viktor said ruefully. 

“He’s going to play some poor, unsuspecting alpha like a fiddle someday.” Yuuri joked. 

“I’ve already decided he’s not allowed to date until I’m dead.” Viktor insisted. 

“That sounds like a good plan.” Yuuri agreed. 

Viktor leaned in for one last lingering kiss before Yuuri stopped him and shoved a container full of delicious homemade food into his empty hands. He’d never been more certain that Yuuri was definitely fattening him up on purpose. 

————————————

Not even 10 minutes after Viktor had left and someone was knocking at the front door to Yuuri’s apartment. Aside from Phichit, who had his own key, no one else ever visited his new place or even knew where he lived for that matter. 

“Come in!” Yuuri called from the kitchen. 

Yuuri was busy emptying the dishwasher when he heard the door open and close. Viktor had left a sock in the living room and must’ve already decided that he absolutely couldn’t live without it. 

“Back already?” Yuuri said with a flirty smile as he turned around. He tensed immediately when he realized that it was definitely not Viktor. 

“Cao…” Yuuri said uncomfortably. He was still clad in nothing but a thin shirt and a racy pair of panties. He tugged desperately at the fabric in a failed attempt to cover himself. 

“Hey baby.” Cao said with a sly smile as his eyes raked down Yuuri’s body appreciatively. 

“What are you doing here? How did you even get my address?” Yuuri asked warily. 

It had been almost 6 months since they’d last seen or heard from each other and Yuuri really didn’t want to start now. 

“Your mom gave it to me. I called her last week to catch up.” The alpha replied. 

“Of course she did.” Yuuri said with an annoyed sigh. 

“I wanted to see you. I’ve missed you.” Cao explained.

Yuuri fidgeted uncomfortably and couldn’t bring himself to meet his former fiancé’s intense gaze. 

“Now isn’t really a good time…” Yuuri tried to explain. 

Cao’s eyes focused on the countless love bites and bruises adorning Yuuri’s neck, thighs and wrists. He tried not to let it show how much the evidence of another alpha’s claim affected him as he grit his teeth and clenched his hand where Yuuri couldn’t see. 

“It seems that you haven’t missed me.” Cao said coldly. 

“It’s been almost half a year. I don’t know what you expected showing up unannounced at my house like this.” Yuuri said defensively. 

“Your mother asked me to look in on you. She’s worried. Says you spend all your time at home or at some new job she doesn’t understand.” Cao insisted.

“I’ve been busy.” Yuuri said stubbornly. 

“Clearly.” The alpha said with a humorless laugh. 

“Why are you here?” Yuuri asked again. 

“I’m thinking about taking a job here in LA. My company has the opportunity for a transfer.” Cao admitted. 

“Oh god.” Yuuri sighed. 

“I still love you Yuuri…” Cao said firmly. 

“You left me. Not the other way around.” Yuuri reminded him. 

“I know. I was stupid and I see that now.” Cao insisted. 

“I know you still love me Yuuri.” The alpha said stubbornly. 

“Of course I do. A part of me probably always will.” Yuuri answered honestly. 

“But…” Yuuri began. 

“But?” Cao asked. 

“I’m seeing someone now. I really like him and I’m happy with my new life.” Yuuri finally looked up and met his eyes head on. 

“Please leave.” Yuuri said firmly. 

“Fine, but I’m not giving up on this Yuuri.” The alpha insisted as he stalked back towards the door. 

Yuuri sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone and immediately texted Phichit. The recent turn of events definitely called for wine and ice cream night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short little chapter but they finally get it all out in the open! Most of it anyways. Viktor will eventually find out that Yuuri’s ex is trying to get in the middle.

Viktor wasn’t sure what a middle aged mess like himself had done to deserve this but he’d decided that he wasn’t going to question it. He’d awoken to the sound of an incoming text message around 5:00 AM and was initially confused to see that it was Yuuri. Neither of them were really morning people to put it mildly. 

The text simply said “come over ❤️.” coupled with an incredibly sexy photo of Yuuri in that same pretty red robe from his Instagram photo that Viktor had stalked at 3 AM like the creeper that he was. 

Yuuri sat up on his knees and had let the pretty fabric fall halfway down one shoulder to reveal that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Just as Viktor was about to respond another photo came through. This time, Yuuri was completely naked and Viktor spied a pretty pink vibrator next to the omega’s thick thigh. 

“I’ll have to start without you ☹️” 

Fuck. Yuuri was going to be the death of him. Here Viktor was, dragging his old, decrepit ass out of bed at an unreasonable hour just to get his dick wet. 

He still had over two hours before Yurio had to be up for school and at 13, his younger brother was more than capable of being on his own for a while. Maybe it was slightly irresponsible, but in Viktor’s defense, it had been almost 10 days since they’d last had sex and dammit, he was starting to get cranky because of it. 

He texted Yuuri that he was on his way before throwing on a shirt and racing out the door in a hideous pair of exercise shorts. It wasn’t like Yuuri was really interested in his clothes at this point anyways. 

—————————————-

Yuuri checked the peephole this time before hastily throwing open the front door completely naked. Viktor’s handsome face broke into a wide grin when Yuuri finally answered. 

“Your shirt’s inside out.” Yuuri laughed. Viktor already had it halfway off before Yuuri could even fully point it out. 

Yuuri closed the door with his foot as a now naked Viktor pushed him up against it and pressed a biting kiss to his neck. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor and clung to his back before tilting his head up to meet the alpha’s lips in a kiss. 

Viktor lifted Yuuri’s legs around his waist and carried him over to the couch. He’d been half hard the entire ride over and there was no way he was waiting to drag Yuuri to the bedroom. He laid Yuuri down and settled in between the omega’s parted thighs before playfully biting his plush bottom lip. 

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s ass for purchase and arched up into him as he deepened their kiss. He was already wet and more than ready for Viktor to fuck him. 

“Viktor...want you inside me.” Yuuri moaned into Viktor’s biting mouth. Neither of them were particularly interested in foreplay at the moment. 

Viktor manhandled Yuuri into his lap and facing away from him towards the wall. The view of his ass was fantastic as Yuuri lifted his hips and quickly sank down onto his cock with a breathy little moan. 

Yuuri grasped Viktor’s muscular legs for purchase as he bounced up and down on his alpha’s thick cock and begged him for his knot. He gasped when Viktor slapped his ass and gripped his hips hard enough to bruise. 

“Mmmn...feels so good daddy.” Yuuri whined. 

The angle was absolutely perfect and the blunt head of Viktor’s thick alpha cock was nailing his G spot every time Yuuri sank back down. Viktor had smacked his ass hard enough to bruise and Yuuri knew that the view he was providing was definitely appreciated. 

————————————————

Yuuri came far quicker than Viktor. He felt the pretty omega’s pussy tighten around him as Yuuri moaned his name loudly but he still wasn’t satisfied yet. He quickly pulled out and shoved Yuuri’s legs apart as the omega got down on his hands and knees for him. 

Yuuri let out a surprised little gasp when Viktor circled the tight ring of muscle before slipping two fingers into his ass. He pushed back against the alpha as his body begged for more friction. He’d already cum, but Viktor’s thick fingers stroking against that perfect little spot made him even wetter. After the third finger easily slipped in Yuuri was tired of waiting. 

“Viktor...just fuck me...please.” Yuuri panted. 

Viktor leaned forward and placed a single kiss to Yuuri’s spine before he lined up and pushed inside the wet heat of Yuuri’s tight ass. The alpha hadn’t ejaculated in going on 3 days and his body was eager to finally knot after such a long wait. 

“Oohh...Mmnn.” Yuuri moaned as Viktor gripped his hair roughly in his fist and bottomed out inside of him. Viktor gave him only a few seconds to adjust before pulling almost all of the way out and roughly thrusting back into him. 

“Wreck me daddy...” Yuuri moaned. 

“Fuck baby…” Viktor groaned as he pounded into Yuuri’s ass hard and fast.

—————————————

Realistically, the couch was far to narrow for two fully grown adults to lay side by side but they managed to make it work. Yuuri was wrapped around him like an octopus with his knee between his legs. His knot had taken 15 minutes to go down and both of them were pleasantly exhausted. 

“What time does Yurio need to be at school.” Yuuri asked as he kissed along Viktor’s sharp jawline. 

“Not till 8:30.” Viktor said as he rubbed along Yuuri’s back. 

“Did you like my picture?” Yuuri asked. 

“Of course I did…” Viktor said with a smirk. 

“Did it...remind you of anything?” Yuuri asked innocently. Viktor actually blushed. 

“I saw you like my Instagram picture at 3 AM Viktor. I even woke Phichit up to talk about it.” Yuuri said as he kissed Viktor’s neck. 

“Guilty as charged…I may or may not have screenshotted it.” Viktor confessed as he cupped Yuuri’s ass. 

“I’ll send you pics anytime you want daddy.” Yuuri whispered. Both of them were too tired for another round of sex but it was fun to flirt with each other. 

“I’ve missed you.” Yuuri said as Viktor leaned in for a kiss. 

“I’ve missed you too.” Viktor felt guilty. He’d been MIA the last week and a half and Yuuri deserved to know why. 

“Yuuri...when my father called me a few weeks ago I never did tell you about it. He’s trying to fight me over custody.” Viktor sighed. 

“I thought his new wife hated children?” Yuuri said, confused. 

“She’s apparently divorcing him. The current flavor of the week loves children and even wants to have more with him. For some god awful reason.” Viktor explained. 

“Jesus. What a mess.” Yuuri said sympathetically. 

“I currently have temporary guardianship which my father consented to. Initially he planned to give up his parental rights all together, but now the bastard’s saying he’s going to fight me.” Viktor went on. 

“My father’s got a pretty sizable gambling debt that I was hoping I could just pay off and he’d leave us alone.” Viktor continued. 

“But now he wants even more money and he’s got a lot of connections so I worry that I’ll lose if we do go to court. Plus I’m sure he’d love to leak my DUI and past addiction problems to the press so I don’t know how that would go over either.” Viktor said worriedly. 

“Viktor...you can’t let him have custody of Yurio. He’ll just bounce him around every time he finds something more interesting to focus on. Yurio is doing so well with you.” Yuuri said encouragingly. 

“I’m going to call him tomorrow and offer him double what he was asking for. If I gain full custody then it’ll be very difficult for him to ever get it overturned.” Viktor explained. 

Yuuri was curious to know just how much money they were talking about. He knew that Viktor had numerous investments and still received royalty checks from old Eros music, but he didn’t actually know what the alpha was worth. 

“I don’t understand what kind of idiot would have children with a man like that…” Yuuri wondered aloud. 

“Yuuri...speaking of children…” Viktor began awkwardly. He felt Yuuri tense up in his arms. 

“Do you want them?” Viktor asked tentatively. Yuuri looked away from him. 

“I...actually can’t have children.” Yuuri said softly. 

“Oh.” Was all Viktor said. 

He felt Yuuri try and pull away from him before he cupped the omega’s cheek and gently turned his head to look at him. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri said dejectedly. 

“Yuuri, I don’t want to have kids. Yurio is more than enough for me.” Viktor explained. 

“Really?” Yuuri asked in surprise. Viktor nodded. 

“You don’t care that I can’t get pregnant? You don’t think I’m...defective?” Yuuri asked shyly. 

“Yuuri, you aren’t defective. Please don’t ever think that.” Viktor chided. 

“That’s why Cao left me. Because we found out I couldn’t have biological children.” Yuuri confessed. 

“I’m sorry that he hurt you like that, but I’m not sorry that I get the chance to be with you.” Viktor confessed. 

“I love you Viktor.” Yuuri whispered before tilting his head up for a kiss. 

It was probably (definitely) too early into their relationship and he was definitely sending poor Viktor mixed signals after his initial meltdown over the prospect of mating but Yuuri didn’t care. He loved Viktor and he wanted the alpha to know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone pointed out last chapter, jaded Gen X Viktor is the best Viktor. 
> 
> Poor middle aged Viktor trying (and failing) to cope with the kids these days is just way too much fun to write. 
> 
> This chapter is just mostly fluff with like 3 sentences of feels and a nice helping of shameless porn ❤️

“So, when’s the wedding.” Yurio asked. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Viktor replied. 

Yurio loved to ask him invasive questions while they were trapped in the car together during rush hour traffic with no hope of escape. 

“Liar.” Yurio teased. 

“How’s school going?” Viktor quickly changed the subject. 

“Have you told Yuuri you’ve totally in love with him yet?” Yurio waited until his brother had taken a huge swig of coffee to ask. It brought him petty joy to watch Viktor choke on it. 

“Yurio!” Viktor scolded. The young omega just laughed. 

“I’m just telling it like it is. It’s pretty obvious that Katsudon is all mushy for you anyways.” Yurio pointed out. 

“He told me he loved me the other day…” Viktor admitted to his brother. 

“See! I knew it!” Yurio shouted. 

“He also told me he wanted to take things slow so now I’m just confused.” Viktor replied. 

He knew he shouldn’t be burdening a 12 year old with all of his crap, but in his defense, Yurio was a lot more intuitive than most people gave him credit for. 

“Did you say it back?” Yurio asked. 

“No…” Viktor hated to admit it. 

“You fucking idiot!” Yurio yelled. 

“Language!” Viktor scolded him. 

“Fuck that! I can’t believe you didn’t say it back!” Yurio continued to berate him. 

“I swear to god Yurio stop cursing like a sailor. You’re going to give me an ulcer.” Viktor lectured. 

“Boy, it really all goes downhill after 30 doesn’t it?” Yurio mocked. Viktor scowled at him through the rear view mirror. 

“Don’t make me come back there!” Viktor threatened. 

“What’s your old ass gonna do?” Yurio replied. 

“Damn kids…” Viktor grumbled under his breath. 

“Just tell Katsudon that you love him and want to adopt 23 dogs with him already. I know you want to.” Yurio encouraged his brother. 

“Yurio, it’s more complicated than that. It’s only been a few months that he’s even been with us.” Viktor reasoned. 

“No it isn’t complicated. You’re just dumb.” Yurio stated matter of factly. 

“Yurio hasn’t anyone taught you to respect your elders?” Viktor complained. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be teaching me that stuff?” Yurio fired back. 

Viktor sighed in frustration. He could already feel a tension headache coming on. 

——————————————

“We’re home!” Viktor shouted to a deeply asleep Yurio. He couldn’t help but grin as his brother startled awake. 

“I’ll be nice and give you a 10 minute head start since he’s already here. Don’t fuck it up.” Yurio complained before going back to sleep. 

Viktor trudged into the house and took off his shoes before wandering into the kitchen to face Yuuri. The omega had brought them homemade lasagna today and it smelled incredible. 

He came up behind Yuuri and settled his hands posessively on the omega’s hips before pulling his slender body against him and planting a kiss on Yuuri's neck. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor mumbled into his neck. Yuuri smelled as wonderful as ever. 

“Viktor.” Yuuri replied coldly. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Viktor asked as his hands felt up Yuuri’s sides. 

“Nothing.” Yuuri said flatly. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t say it back.” Viktor confessed quietly. 

“What?” Yuuri asked suddenly. 

“You said you wanted to take things slow and I didn’t want to overwhelm you.” Viktor replied. Yuuri was quiet while he thought about the alpha’s words. 

“I should’ve just said it right back to you instead of waiting. I’m sorry baby.” Viktor apologized as he held Yuuri even tighter. 

“Viktor, I…” Yuuri said as he turned to face him. Viktor cut him off as he leaned down to claim Yuuri’s mouth in a kiss. 

“I love you too Yuuri.” Viktor admitted between kisses. 

“You really mean that?” Yuuri asked with unshed tears in his beautiful brown eyes. Viktor nodded yes. 

“Don’t cry Yuuri.” Viktor whispered as the omega buried his head in his strong chest. Viktor rubbed Yuuri’s lower back soothingly. 

“I don’t want to get hurt again. I couldn’t bear it Viktor.” Yuuri said softly. 

“I know Yuuri. I’m not like him I promise.” Viktor assured him. 

“You better not be fucking in there!” Yurio yelled from the entryway, effectively ruining the moment. 

“Language!” Both Viktor and Yuuri yelled in unison. 

———————————

Yuuri snuck into Viktor’s house the next morning around 10 AM. He didn’t really consider it sneaking since the man had already given him a key. 

He found the alpha shirtless and deliciously sweaty in his home gym finishing up his intense morning workout. Viktor didn’t notice him at first so Yuuri enjoyed Viktor’s rippling muscles and obscene exercise grunting noises while he finished up a set. 

Yuuri watched a little droplet of water fall from Viktor’s mouth and roll down his neck and onto his chest while the alpha gulped from a bottle of water. Viktor was so sexy like this and Yuuri couldn’t wait to fuck him. 

Yuuri released a little bit of his own alluring omega scent into the room to finally get his alpha’s attention. He gave Viktor a flirty little smile when the man finally noticed him. 

“Yuuri...hey.” Viktor greeted him with a surprised smile. 

“I thought I’d come surprise you.” Yuuri said as he stepped further into the room. 

Viktor’s eyes raked down Yuuri’s body and took note of the fact that the omega was dressed in tight exercise leggings. The way they hugged Yuuri’s hips and ass instantly filled him with want. 

“Did you come to workout with me?” Viktor asked with a smirk. 

“Something like that.” Yuuri said with a cheeky smile while he slowly slipped his shirt over his head and came to straddle Viktor’s lap on the weight bench. 

Viktor’s hands settled onto his hips as Yuuri leaned down to kiss him. He cupped Yuuri’s shapely ass and gave it a playful squeeze as they continued to kiss. 

“Let me go shower real quick. I smell like sweat.” Viktor said between kisses. Yuuri placed a hand on his alpha’s bare chest when he tried to get up. 

“I like it…stay.” Yuuri replied. 

He rubbed up Viktor’s chest and wound his arms around his neck. He smiled at Viktor’s little grunt when he rubbed his body against the alpha’s growing erection. 

“Want you inside me...” Yuuri whined into Viktor’s neck as he greedily inhaled his alpha’s warm, masculine scent. 

“Mmm...my pussy’s already wet for you daddy.” Yuuri laid it on thick as he sucked at Viktor’s scent gland. He was rewarded by a low groan and a smack on his ass. 

Viktor lifted Yuuri’s legs around his waist and carefully set him down onto the polished wood floor before ripping the tight leggings off of him. 

He leaned down and mouthed at Yuuri’s pussy through the thin fabric of his lace panties. 

Viktor hooked a finger under the thin band of fabric and yanked them down Yuuri’s thighs before he started to lick and suck at his omega’s sensitive clit. Yuuri whined in pleasure as Viktor gently thrust two fingers into him while he ate him out. 

“Mmnn...so good…” Yuuri moaned as Viktor continued to pleasure him with his mouth. 

————————————

“Please daddy…” Yuuri begged. 

“Want you…” Yuuri moaned. 

Viktor roughly yanked Yuuri’s panties all the way off before quickly stripping out of his shorts. He sat up and fisted his cock tightly while Yuuri watched him with hazy, half lidded eyes. 

Yuuri spread his thighs wider in invitation before Viktor lifted his legs onto his strong shoulders. 

Viktor guided the flushed, leaking head of his cock to Yuuri’s tight pussy and thrust in half way; waiting impatiently until he was sure Yuuri was ready for him. 

He gripped Yuuri’s thighs tightly and thrust the rest of the way inside. Yuuri’s ripe little cunt felt incredible wrapped tightly around him like this as it’s soft, velvet walls gripped him so perfectly. 

Yuuri arched his back off the floor as Viktor thrust into his pussy hard and fast. The sloppy, wet sound of Viktor’s heavy balls slapping against him and the alpha’s loud grunts of pleasure only made Yuuri wetter. 

Yuuri felt Viktor’s thick knot slowly growing at the base of his cock and begged his alpha shamelessly for it while Viktor fucked him. 

—————————————

Viktor laid down on top of Yuuri, careful not to crush him while they waited for his knot to go down. He felt Yuuri’s soft hands clutch at his back as it pressed against that wonderful little spot inside of him. 

He gave Yuuri a few short little thrusts while his knot continued to inflate inside of the omega’s tight warmth. 

Yuuri reached between their sweat slicked bodies to tease himself while Viktor continued to pump him full. He moaned Viktor’s name softly as he started to cum for him again. 

—————————————

“You wanna go to lunch?” Yuuri suggested while Viktor was still inside of him. The alpha snorted out at his ill timed suggestion. 

“Sure.” Viktor said before leaning down for a kiss. 

“How about Italian?” Yuuri suggested. 

“Didn’t you just make me lasagna last night?” Viktor asked.

“Feed me all of the carbs Viktor.” Yuuri insisted. 

“Alright baby, whatever you want.” Viktor promised. 

“Thank you daddy.” Yuuri said triumphantly. 

“We’re showering first though. I can’t go in public smelling like this.” Viktor replied. 

————————————

Yuuri was glad that he at least looked cute in his athleisure outfit and oversized sunglasses. Viktor was dressed casually for their little outing as well. 

Once Yuuri thought about it he realized this was officially their first time out in public together that wasn’t a late night fast food run. 

A few people recognized Viktor right away which made Yuuri feel very exposed and self conscious, especially when random strangers started taking pictures of them. Viktor rarely went out in public for this very reason and now Yuuri understood why. 

Viktor slipped his arm around Yuuri’s lower back and shielded him with his body from most of the unwanted prying eyes of the public. 

Phichit would absolutely die if there ended up being a stupid fluff piece about them on the internet tomorrow. 

Yuuri had read plenty of trashy articles speculating about Viktor’s love life and here they both were serving it up to any weirdo with a camera on a silver platter. 

Yuuri still hadn’t told his mother he was even seeing someone desperately hoped no one would show it to her if it did end up on the internet.

She’d been completely sold on the idea of him marrying Cao and Yuuri doubted that she’d take too kindly to him dating somebody else. Mari would always tell him that their breakup was harder for their mother than it was for Yuuri. 

Yuuri was thankful that Viktor shuffled them quickly inside the safety of the restaurant and far away from prying eyes. 

“I’m usually nowhere near this interesting, but JJ went and got himself arrested again last weekend so apparently we’re all being trailed more than usual.” Viktor said sheepishly. 

“Oh god, what did he do now?” Yuuri asked as the waiter brought them a few menus and glasses of water. 

“Public drunkenness and resisting arrest.” Viktor replied. 

“That’s so embarrassing for him.” Yuuri cringed. 

“Oh, he’s done much worse over the years…” Viktor explained with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

————————————-

“So, I’m eating all of this…” Yuuri said excitedly as he gestured to the mountain of fresh baked bread and olive oil and balsamic vinegar spread.

Viktor attempted to steal a small piece for himself before getting his hand playfully slapped by a starving Yuuri. 

“I’m going to need my own bread in addition to my own blanket if this relationship has any chance of survival.” Yuuri teased. 

Viktor snorted out a very embarrassing laugh that Yuuri lied and said was cute.

————————————

Yuuri was rudely awoken by a very excited Phichit at 7 am the next morning. He definitely did not appreciate it even though his best friend found it absolutely hilarious. 

“Phichit, it’s 7 AM someone better be dying.” Yuuri complained. 

“Yuuri, you and Viktor made the front page of Buzzfeed. Congratulations, you’ve officially made it. It’s all downhill from here.” Phichit cackled. 

“Oh god please no.” Yuuri whined. 

“My most favorite article title is “Why Viktor Nikiforov is still Bae.” Phichit squealed in delight. 

“Kill me.” Yuuri replied. 

“Oohh, it’s a bunch of sexy shirtless pictures of him. Damn Yuuri, he looks great for 40.” Phichit ranted. 

“I’m gonna go jump off a bridge.” Yuuri moaned. 

“There’s another one titled “Viktor Nikiforov’s Mystery Omega”. They at least used a good pic of you and your ass looks great in it.” Phichit continued. 

“I’m hanging up now. Please don’t show my mother.” Yuuri complained. 

“Oh, I’ve already texted the link to Mari. We FaceTimed about it before I even called you.” Phichit said happily. 

“You have no shame whatsoever. I hope you die alone.” Yuuri replied. 

“Love you!” Phichit said before hanging up. 

Yuuri was awoken 2 hours later by a frantic text message from Viktor that just read: 

“Yuuri, what the fuck is a bae?” 

The universe clearly had it out for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I’m so proud of myself. There’s no actual fucking in this chapter, just Yuuri and Phichit margarita drunk at a Mexican restaurant loudly talking about fucking. 
> 
> Also, I’m definitely planning on introducing Phichit and Chris in this story. Phichit needs a daddy in his life too ❤️
> 
> Lastly, I love the idea of Hiroko being a nosey, nagging out of love and misplaced concern mom.

“Did you know Cardi B wrote a song about her vag?” Phichit asked randomly over tacos one night. 

“What a time to be alive.” Yuuri laughed. 

“I know this is totally a millennial stereotype, but guac really is amazing.” Phichit said over a huge bite of chips. 

Trying to keep a tipsy Phichit on a single topic of conversation was like trying to herd cats. Yuuri was mostly used to it by now. 

“I could seriously drink it.” Yuuri agreed. 

“So...did you read the articles?” Phichit couldn’t help himself as he quickly changed the subject. 

“Annnd...you’re officially cut off from the margaritas.” Yuuri said dryly. 

“Oh come on Yuuri. I know you read them.” The other omega insisted. 

“Fine. I read them.” Yuuri admitted. 

“And?” Phichit pressed him. 

“They were so embarrassing. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die.” Yuuri said. 

“You know a bunch of thirsty, middle aged omegas totally hate your guts now.” Phichit pointed out gleefully. 

“Some crazy guy found my Facebook and sent me death threats. So there’s that I guess.” Yuuri said around a huge bite of rice and beans.

“Seriously?” Phichit said in disbelief. 

“Yep.” Yuuri confirmed. 

“Is the dick really that good? Like, Viktor’s obviously hot, but is the sex really that amazing?” Phichit asked. 

He was a nosey person and just had to know, but getting Yuuri to tell him the gory details had been difficult so far. Thankfully his best friend was slightly tipsy from the margs. 

“Peach, he’s so good in bed it’s not even funny. I’d probably send death threats over the dick to random people on Facebook too so I can’t even judge.” Yuuri said with a shrug. 

“Does he go down on you?” Now Phichit was invested. 

“Yep.” Yuuri even popped the p for maximum effect. 

“Okay, okay. Has he ever eaten your ass? Since all the kids are doing that these days.” Phichit whispered (loudly) with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. 

“He’s done it a few times actually.” Yuuri confirmed.

“And? Did you cum?” Phichit was on the edge of his seat and driving Yuuri nuts. 

“I did actually. It was great. 10/10 would recommend to a friend.” Yuuri said with a smirk. 

“Does he ever...you know?” Phichit said. 

“What?” Yuuri asked, confused. 

Phichit leaned in even closer from across the table. Yuuri didn’t even know why he bothered trying to whisper when half the restaurant could definitely hear him. 

“Do you guys do anal?” Phichit blurted out. 

“Yeah.” Yuuri confirmed after taking a huge sip of his margarita. This wasn’t exactly a topic for public conversation but they were committed to it now. 

“I’ve never done it.” Phichit admitted. 

“Wait, seriously?” Yuuri asked. 

“Nope.” Phichit replied. 

“It’s nice. If they do it right. Viktor DEFINITELY does it right.” Yuuri said with a slightly tipsy wink. 

“Jesus. Does he have any single friends?” Phichit was only partly kidding. 

“He’s still close with one of his old bandmates. He’s the one who actually helped get me the job. Mari’s working on his house in Chicago at the moment.” Yuuri replied. 

“What’s he look like?” Phichit asked. 

“He’s gorgeous too. Here I’ll google him for you, hang on.” Yuuri said as he grabbed his phone and started furiously typing. 

“Oh my god. I’d definitely sit on his face.” Phichit said shamelessly. 

Phichit barely resisted the urge to stick out his tongue when two older beta women shot him a dirty look from across the restaurant. 

—————————————

“Well, I hope you’re happy now old man.” Yurio grumbled on the way to school. 

“Oh god Yurio, now what?” Viktor asked with a weary sigh. It was too early for this shit. 

“Now I can’t show my face ever again at school without getting called bae. I hate you.” Yurio complained. 

“What does bae even mean?” Viktor asked helplessly. Yuuri had been too embarrassed to answer him. 

“Bad at everything. See? Now the article title makes perfect sense.” Yurio sassed. 

“That can’t be right…” Viktor mumbled under his breath. 

“Someone printed out a bunch of cringy shirtless pictures of you with your awful 90’s hair and taped them to the inside of my locker.” Yurio bitched. 

“Sorry. I really didn’t think anyone would even notice us when we went out.” Viktor apologized. 

“Katsudon looked cute at least.” Yurio finally relented. 

“He looked very cute. He always looks cute.” Viktor said happily. 

“Did you tell him you loved him finally?” Yurio asked in an annoyed voice. 

“I did actually.” Viktor said with a bright smile. 

“When’s the wedding?” His little brother asked. 

“I’d marry him tomorrow if he’d let me…” Viktor said honestly. 

“So...what’s the holdup?” Yurio demanded. 

“We’re still getting to know each other Yurio. We’re trying to take it slow. I shouldn’t be telling you any of this but oh well. He was actually engaged to some asshole last year and since that ended he’s been a bit more cautious. I’m trying to be respectful of that.” Viktor explained. 

“Well if you fuck it up I’m gonna be pissed at you for all eternity.” Yurio explained. 

“I’m just gonna give up now with ever trying to get you to stop cursing…” Viktor complained. 

“Resistance is futile.” Yurio joked. 

“Yurio, you don’t even know what that’s from do you?” Viktor asked with an amused chuckle. 

“Nope.” Yurio replied.   
———————————

“Yurio, you have to finish this math homework whether you like it or not.” Yuuri said over the kitchen table during their study session. 

He and Phichit had had one too many margaritas the night before and his head was paying for it now...

“I’ve decided I’m gonna drop out of school and become a trophy wife.” Yurio replied. 

“You’re far too mouthy to be a trophy wife.” Yuuri said with a snort. 

“Meh. You’re probably right.” Yurio sighed in defeat. 

“You could totally be a trophy wife though.” Yurio suggested. He cackled evilly when Yuuri choked on his sip of water. 

“Yurio! Don’t say things like that!” Yuuri scolded him quietly. 

“What? Viktor would totally make you his trophy wife.” Yurio said confidently. 

“Jesus.” Yuuri scolded. 

“Viktor asked me what bae meant today. He’s so old. It’s embarrassing.” The younger omega complained. 

“I was too ashamed to tell him when he asked me. I figured he would just google it.” Yuuri admitted. 

“Oh please. Have you seen him scream “Alexa!!” at his iPhone yet? He’s completely hopeless.” Yurio rolled his eyes. 

“He’s on Instagram though.” Yuuri pointed out. He wasn’t about to admit how he knew Viktor was active on Instagram. He’d take that one to his grave.

“Yeah, because I set it up for him and showed him how to use it. I have to remind him how to post a picture literally every single time.” Yurio complained. 

“Poor Viktor.” Yuuri shook his head with a laugh.   
—————————————-

“See, sneaking over to my apartment early in the morning for sex was definitely a good idea.” Yuuri said as he planted kisses to Viktor’s sharp jawline while they basked in the afterglow together. 

Viktor had fucked him nice and slow and given Yuuri the best orgasm he’d had in years. Yuuri had always loved sex, but it was so much better with Viktor than any other man before him. 

“I don’t know that I’d call it sneaking considering it’s practically a daily occurrence.” Viktor laughed. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Yuuri said with a satisfied smile. 

“Not at all. Have I mentioned how great it is not having to use condoms?” Viktor said as he pressed Yuuri onto his back against the mattress. He was already hard and ready to go again after almost a half hour of naked cuddles. 

“Only every time we have sex.” Yuuri giggled as he caressed Viktor’s strong calf with his leg and tangled slender fingers in the alpha’s silver hair. 

“How do you want me daddy?” Yuuri whispered into Viktor’s ear before giving it a playful bite. 

The moment was ruined by a loud and incessant ringing from Yuuri’s phone. They tried to ignore it until it was clear the caller wasn’t giving up anytime soon. 

“Do you need to get that?” Viktor asked distractedly before he moved to kiss and suck at Yuuri’s neck. 

“It’s my mother...she hardly ever calls me twice. Usually she just shows up and barges into my apartment when I don’t pick up.” Yuuri said sheepishly as he finally looked at the caller ID. 

“So, what you’re saying is you should definitely answer unless I intend to meet your mother while I’m naked and on top of you?” Viktor joked. 

“Pretty much. Sorry.” Yuuri apologized. 

Yuuri couldn’t even manage a greeting before the lecturing began. This would be a super fun phone call…

“Yuuri! Who is this man in these pictures with you? I saw it in a magazine while I was in line at the grocery store the other day. Is this the boy from the posters in your old room? He sure looks like him.” Hiroko shrieked loud enough for Viktor to hear. 

Viktor wasn’t sure if being called a boy at the age of 40 was a compliment or an insult. Either way it was now pretty clear to him that Yuuri’s parents didn’t even know about him. Interesting. 

“Mama please, it’s 7 in the morning. Can’t this wait?” Yuuri begged. Nothing could be worse than your own mother interrupting your dick appointment...

“No Yuuri. Tell me now. I tried asking your sister but she wouldn’t tell me anything!” Hiroko complained. Yuuri sighed deeply. 

“Yes mama, it’s the man from the posters in my room…” Yuuri said as he elbowed a snickering Viktor in the ribs. 

“Why didn’t you tell us? How long has this been going on?” His mother pressed. 

“Just a couple of months…and you were so sad about everything with Cao so I didn’t want to upset you.” Yuuri replied. 

“He came to see us a few weeks ago you know.” Hiroko said. 

Yuuri was quiet. He still hadn’t told Viktor his ex fiancé was trying to encroach on his territory. Cao had tried to call and text but never come around to see him in person again. Yuuri was fairly confident that the other alpha had finally given up. 

“How old is this boy?” Hiroko asked suspiciously when Yuuri didn’t respond. 

Yuuri contemplated beating around the bush but figured it was better to get everything out in the open. Surely his mother would find out Viktor’s age from some trashy gossip column sooner or later. 

“40.” Yuuri admitted quietly. 

He didn’t bother correcting her about the fact that Viktor was a grown man and not a child. His mother’s silence was deafening. 

“Don’t tell your father Yuuri. He couldn’t bear it.” Hiroko pleaded. 

“Mama...don’t say that. You’ll both like him. I promise.” Yuuri replied. 

“What was wrong with Cao? I just don’t understand Yuuri. Everything was perfect and he would have made an excellent husband. Always such a hard worker and cherished his family.” Hiroko insisted. Yuuri couldn’t help but roll his eyes. If only she knew.

“No, it wasn’t perfect at all and I’m glad we didn’t get married, but I really don’t want to get into it over the phone.” Yuuri said firmly. 

“When are you going to give me grandchildren? Your father and I aren’t getting any younger.” His mother admonished him. Christ. He just couldn’t win. 

“Can we not talk about this right now? How about I come see you and dad for dinner this weekend?” Yuuri suggested. 

“Fine. I’ll see you Saturday night. Bring this boy with you Yuuri but don’t tell your father how old he is.” Hiroko insisted. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Yuuri promised her before hanging up. 

“Posters Yuuri?” Viktor was trying hard not to bust up laughing. 

“Don’t you judge me Viktor.” Yuuri stuck out his tongue. 

“It’s the terrible 90’s baggy jeans and frosted hair poster isn’t it?” Viktor teased. 

“It’s more like...multiple posters…” Yuuri admitted. 

“Yuuri, please tell me you don’t have the life size cardboard cutout...please.” Viktor said, mortified. 

Yuuri just rolled over and screamed into the pillow. 

“Oh my god Yuuuuurri.” Viktor cackled. 

“I’ll have you know that the cutout is in mint condition!” Yuuri defended himself. 

“Yes, Yuuri but at what cost? Surely your dignity is priceless.” Viktor joked. 

“Says the man that posed for this cardboard cutout.” Yuuri fired back. 

“I...don’t have a comeback for that.” Viktor admitted as Yuuri burst into a fit of giggles. 

“C’mere.” Yuuri said as he rolled onto his back and spread his legs while making grabby hands at Viktor. 

“That wasn’t exactly a sexy phone call…” Viktor said sadly as he gestured to his now flaccid cock. 

“Viktor, you drove 25 minutes in morning traffic so we could have sex. Get over here and get your money’s worth. Gas is like $3.50 a gallon.” Yuuri insisted. Viktor shouldn’t have found demanding Yuuri so sexy but he definitely did. 

“You can even put it in my ass.” Yuuri said with a wink. 

Now Viktor was interested...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Sorry for the slow updates but I’ve been incredibly lazy here lately. 
> 
> Next chapter is the dreaded meeting the parents chapter! It’ll go well though I promise 🥰 
> 
> This chapter is literally all domestic fluff.

“So...do you think your parents will like me?” Viktor asked. 

“Are you really asking this now?” Yuuri asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. 

“Hey, you asked about what we were eating for lunch during sex last week…” Viktor pointed out. 

Yuuri threaded his fingers through Viktor’s silver hair and pulled him in even closer for a kiss. He felt Viktor groan into his open mouth as he purposefully tightened around him. 

“They’re going to love you.” Yuuri said with a small smile. 

His mother would warm up eventually. No one could resist Viktor’s charms…

They were tangled up naked and sweaty in Viktor’s bed after he’d snuck Yuuri in while Yurio was at school. 

Usually it was Yuuri that liked to tease Viktor with sexy pictures at odd hours, but this morning the tables had turned. 

It had been Viktor that sent Yuuri a video of himself completely naked and burying his cock inside of a fleshlight. Yuuri had taken it as a clear invitation to come over for sex and hastily jumped in the car. 

Viktor seemed to be enjoying himself well enough in the video, but Yuuri knew that silicone just couldn’t compare to the tight heat of the real thing. 

——————————————

Viktor had already eaten him out and fingered his ass after Yuuri sucked him off, but both of them still wanted more. 

“Mmn...feels good…” Yuuri moaned softly as Viktor finally started to move again. 

The friction was absolutely wonderful and the pace that Viktor set was slow and sensual as he leisurely thrusted into the tight heat of his pussy. 

Yuuri caressed his hands up Viktor’s sides and clutched tightly at his back when the alpha started to fuck him in earnest. 

“Ahhh…” Yuuri cried out as Viktor gently pressed his teeth against the sensitive scent gland at his neck. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri sighed in pleasure as the alpha sucked a hickey into the skin. 

Yuuri loved it when Viktor marked him like this. His pretty, delicate skin would soon be covered in a rainbow of yellow, green and purple bruises; all of them evidence of Viktor’s claim and passion for him. 

Viktor worked him over slowly as pleasure tingled through Yuuri’s entire body. Viktor took his sweet time kissing and touching everything that he could reach as he kept his pace deliciously slow. 

“So tight baby…” Viktor rasped into Yuuri’s blushing ear. 

Viktor grasped Yuuri’s slim wrists tightly in his hands and pinned them by his head. 

He couldn’t help himself as he moaned at the wonderful feeling of his omega’s sinfully tight cunt milking him so perfectly. 

It had only been a few days since they’d last slept together, but Viktor wasn’t ashamed to admit that he’d missed this terribly. 

Yuuri looked so beautiful like this, spread out on his bed, his body slicked with sweat and shamelessly begging for a knot. 

Viktor’s alpha loved being completely in control as Yuuri laid pinned underneath of him and looked up at him through half lidded eyes. 

———————————

Yuuri ached to reach down between their writhing bodies to tease himself. 

He was so close and desperate for release as Viktor continued to fuck his pussy nice and slow. He couldn’t help but mewl and beg Viktor for his knot. 

He felt Viktor’s hands tighten around his wrists as his alpha neared his own climax. 

The wonderful pressure of Viktor popping his knot and pressing against his sweet spot almost always made Yuuri cum. 

“Knot me...Mmnn please daddy...need it.” Yuuri whined. 

Nothing satisfied him the way that Viktor’s knot did. 

“Ahh Yuuri...just like that…” Viktor groaned appreciatively as Yuuri purposely tightened around him. 

The lewd sound of their sweat slicked bodies writhing against each other and his pretty omega’s sweet cries of pleasure only turned Viktor on even more. 

Yuuri watched Viktor’s handsome face screw up in pleasure as his knot began to inflate. Viktor gave him a few short thrusts while the knot tied them together and he pumped him full. 

“Yess...yess…ahhh Viktor yes!” Yuuri cried out in bliss as he finally started to cum. He dug into the skin of Viktor’s strong back as his thighs shook with pleasure and relief. 

———————————————

Viktor pressed lazy, finishing kisses to Yuuri’s slender neck before all but collapsing on top of him as they waited for his knot to go down. 

“Wow...that was...” Yuuri trailed off dazedly.

“Good?” Viktor asked with a confident smile. 

“So good…” Yuuri purred into Viktor’s ear as he rubbed his shoulders and back soothingly. 

He laid boneless and satisfied, caged by Viktor’s strong body pinning him to the mattress. 

Viktor’s soft sheets and pillows were absolutely drenched in their combined scents and it soothed Yuuri’s instincts like nothing ever could. 

He’d already decided that Viktor’s bed would be the perfect place to nest during his next heat. 

The afterglow was his inner omega’s favorite part. He felt warm and safe and loved as his alpha held him against his muscular frame and whispered praise into his flushed ear. 

“I love you.” Viktor whispered sleepily. 

“I love you Viktor.” Yuuri whispered back as Viktor continued to release inside of him. 

It was moments like this where Yuuri’s omega instincts begged him to allow Viktor to mate with him. The omega half of him already recognized Viktor as their alpha partner and all but demanded it be made official. 

Yuuri was finding it harder and harder to resist these instincts. 

—————————————

“What am I supposed to wear to meet your parents?” Viktor asked nervously. 

He’d been very on edge every time that they’d discussed this topic and Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder...

“Viktor...have you never met a partner’s parents before?” Yuuri asked suspiciously. 

“I’ve never really dated anyone that seriously before…” Viktor admitted sheepishly. 

“Oh…” Yuuri said in a surprised voice. 

“Really?” Yuuri couldn’t believe that at 40 years old Viktor had never really had a serious relationship. 

“Nope. I never really had much free time while I was performing and since getting sober I really didn’t do much outside of my little bubble.” Viktor replied. Yuuri gave him a soft little smile. 

“It’s alright Viktor. We'll do this together.” Yuuri said as he clasped his delicate hands in Viktor’s larger ones. Viktor’s heart shaped smile was radiant. 

“My mother took it very hard when my last relationship ended, so she might take a little while to warm up to you. My father never really liked Cao so you’re already at an advantage there.” Yuuri said with a wink. 

“Even though I’m a jaded old man?” Viktor teased. 

“You’re the cutest jaded old man I’ve ever met.” Yuuri replied. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri asked in a hesitant voice. 

“Hmm?” Viktor asked. 

“Play me a song?” Yuuri asked him hopefully. 

“Alright.” Viktor said with a small but genuine smile. 

————————————

Yuuri sat in his most comfortable pajamas next to an equally cozy Viktor at the piano bench. It was a little cramped with the both of them, but Yuuri loved it. 

Yuuri recognized the famous chords instantly. Melancholy but hopeful at the same time. 

Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone...

Susanne the plans they made put an end to you…

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile proudly as the soft chords of Fire and Rain filled the otherwise quiet house. Viktor played so beautifully and his voice was a soothing balm to Yuuri’s soul. 

I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end

I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend

But I always thought that I'd see you again

“I wish you would play for me more often.” Yuuri sighed softly. 

“I like playing for you.” Viktor replied. 

He leaned over and threaded his fingers through Yuuri’s dark hair before claiming Yuuri’s lips in a sweet kiss. 

——————————————-

“I’ve missed this.” Viktor admitted as he lovingly stroked the piano keys. 

Yuuri’s head was pillowed on his shoulder with his arm slung around the omega’s slim waist. Potya was even rubbing up against his leg like they were friends while Makkachin sat quietly in her doggy bed listening to him play. 

“My parents have a piano in their living room…maybe you could play something for them tonight?” Yuuri suggested. 

“Did they force you to take piano lessons as a kid?” Viktor teased. 

“Of course. They made my sister play the violin and she was absolutely awful. My piano skills were also pretty bad.” Yuuri laughed. 

“They sat through so many mediocre recitals. I don’t know how they did it to be honest.” Yuuri admitted. 

“I’m sure you weren’t that bad…” Viktor replied. 

“If you do play for them, my mother will nudge me on the shoulder and tell me I could’ve been that accomplished if I’d only practiced more.” Yuuri said ruefully.

“Should I bring anything?” Viktor asked. 

“What if we make those little Russian snacks together and bring those with us? They’ll love them.” Yuuri suggested. 

“Pirozhki?” Viktor asked. 

“Yes. Those are delicious!” Yuuri said excitedly. 

“You think your mother would like them?” Viktor asked. 

“How could she not?” Yuuri replied.

————————————-

“You know, the little paw prints in the flour dust are actually kind of cute…” Yuuri said unhelpfully. 

“Baby, look at the mess she made…” Viktor gestured dramatically to the war zone of a kitchen around them. 

“I’m sure she didn’t mean to knock over an entire 3 pound bag of flour…and then drag it all over the floor.” Yuuri lied brazenly. 

“No no, she definitely meant it…” Viktor said as he eyed the flour covered cat suspiciously.

“Oh now you want to be friends…” Viktor pointed an accusatory finger at the cat currently attempting to rub up against his leg. 

“See! She likes you!” Yuuri insisted. Right as the cat bit Viktor’s foot. 

“I just want you to know that I hate you.” Viktor said to the cat.

“Don’t be mean to her! She’s the most precious fuzzy baby.” Yuuri insisted as he scooped her into his arms and kissed her furry head. 

“The position of most precious fuzzy baby has already been filled.” Viktor said as he pointed to Makkachin sitting perfectly obedient on her doggy bed. 

“Don’t listen to daddy’s hurtful words Potya.” Yuuri cooed into the cat’s ear. 

“See look! We still have some flour left!” Yuuri said as he pointed to a bag in the large walk-in pantry. 

—————————————

“Do you think Yurio will be alright by himself for a while?” Yuuri asked anxiously as Viktor drove them to his parent’s house. 

“There’s only a 50% chance he’ll accidentally burn the house down while we’re gone.” Viktor said with a wink. 

“I left him instructions on how to heat up the food and the salad dressing recipe. Hopefully he’ll be alright.” Yuuri said worriedly. 

“He’ll be fine Yuuri.” Viktor said with a soft smile. 

He found it incredibly cute that Yuuri worried for his feisty little brother’s safety. 

“You already know the cat is going to destroy everything in sight while we’re out.” Yuuri pointed out. 

“I’ve already hidden everything I can’t bear to live without.” Viktor replied smoothly. 

“Even the shoes I bought you?” Yuuri asked. 

“Especially the shoes.” Viktor said as he grasped Yuuri’s hand over the center console. He couldn’t help but enjoy Yuuri’s pretty blush as he pressed a kiss to his knuckles. 

“Yuuri, are you nervous?” Viktor asked as he watched Yuuri’s leg bounce anxiously. 

“A little…” Yuuri admitted. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine right?” Viktor said encouragingly.

“Weren’t you the nervous one a few nights ago?” Yuuri teased. 

“Well, now I’m excited!” Viktor said encouragingly. 

“Good.” Yuuri said with a smile.   
———————————————

“Yuuri!” Hiroko said with a warm, happy smile as she hurriedly threw open the door. It had been too long since they’d last seen each other in person. 

“Mama…” Yuuri sighed happily as his mother wrapped him in her arms. Hiroko’s light omega scent always comforted him, even as an adult. 

“You’ve gotten so skinny!” Hiroko lightly scolded her son. Yuuri rolled his eyes affectionately. 

“Hey dad.” Yuuri said as his father pulled him into a hug. 

Yuuri let go of his parents and grasped Viktor’s hand in his before intertwining their fingers. He smiled encouragingly at Viktor before looking over at his mother and father. 

“This is Viktor.” Yuuri said with a happy smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!!!! I’m sorry it’s taken so long to update this story 😬 work has been very busy and I just returned home from traveling across the country for a funeral. But here I am! 
> 
> Side note, you HAD to know that I was going to have to include awkward sex in your boyfriend’s cringy childhood bedroom. I’ve never banged surrounded by shirtless posters of myself, but it definitely has to be hilariously uncomfortable. 
> 
> Toshiya already likes Viktor a lot but Hiroko is still worried about her non existent grandchildren and the sizable age difference between Viktor and Yuuri. She will eventually warm up to the idea. 
> 
> Lastly, the terrible ex boyfriend Cao has not been forgotten! I promise that he will find a way to try and worm his way back into Yuuri’s business. He definitely saw all of the tabloids about Viktor and Yuuri and he’s very salty about it 😂

“Our Yuuri has many posters of you in his room.” Hiroko said with a bright smile. Her husband choked back a laugh beside her while Yuuri blushed furiously. 

“So I’ve been told!” Viktor said with a laugh. 

“It’s not that many posters…” Yuuri mumbled under his breath as Viktor squeezed his hand encouragingly. 

“Your home is beautiful!” Viktor said as he took in the impressive sight of the traditional Japanese architecture.

“Ah, Thank you so much! I modeled it after my grandfather’s summer estate.” Toshiya said proudly as he beckoned them further into the house. 

Viktor watched with an amused expression as Hiroko gleefully accepted the plate of Pirozhki from Yuuri’s hands. At least the food was bound to go over well. 

—————————————-

“Where did the two of you meet? Yuuri never tells us anything.” Hiroko asked Viktor innocently around a delicious bowl of her homemade miso soup. 

“Yuuri has actually been tutoring my younger brother these last few months. Things between us just developed organically from there.” Viktor answered. 

“And how old are you, Viktor?” The elder omega asked. 

“Hiroko…” Toshiya said with a small sigh. 

“It’s alright. I don’t mind.” Viktor said with an easy smile. 

“I’m 40 years old Mrs. Katsuki.” Viktor replied. 

“Please, Hiroko and Toshiya are fine.” Yuuri’s father chimed in. 

“You’ve never been married?” Hiroko pressed. Viktor watched helplessly as Yuuri died internally next to him. 

“No. I’ve never been married or engaged before.” Viktor answered. 

“What about children? Toshiya and I aren’t getting any younger you know.” Hiroko chided as she looked over at her son expectantly. 

“Mom please. We’ve agreed not to talk about this.” Yuuri begged his mother in hushed Japanese. 

Toshiya looked up at the ceiling as his wife and son starred at each other from across the table before Hiroko finally relented. 

“Viktor has a very cute doggy. Her name is Makkachin.” Yuuri hastily changed the subject as he withdrew his phone and showed his mother cute photos of the fuzzy poodle. 

“Just like your Vicchan! Toshiya, look how cute!” Hiroko cooed in delight as she showed him the phone screen.

“Very cute!” Toshiya said with a smile as his wife scrolled through the gallery of dog pictures. 

“And who is this?” Hiroko asked as she scrolled to a picture of a fluffy white cat. 

“My arch nemesis.” Viktor grumbled.

“This is Viktor’s little brother’s cat Potya. She hates Viktor passionately.” Yuuri laughed. 

“She’s very pretty.” Hiroko complimented. 

“She loves Yuuri, Makkachin and Yurio.” Viktor explained. 

“Yurio?” Toshiya said with a confused look. 

“Ah, Viktor’s family is Russian. His brother’s name is also Yuri. We all call him Yurio as a nickname.” Yuuri chimed in. 

“He’s very feisty for his age.” Viktor laughed as he pulled out his own phone and scrolled to a picture of he, Yuuri and Yurio at Santa Monica beach. 

“The scowl is his signature look.” Yuuri joked. 

“How old?” Hiroko asked. 

“He turned 13 this year.” Viktor said. 

“And he lives with you?” She asked. 

“Yes. I have custody of him for the time being. Our father lives in another part of the state.” Viktor said warily. 

“Yurio is also an omega.” Yuuri added, hoping that his mother wouldn’t dwell on the custody situation. 

“He is lucky to have the both of you then.” Toshiya said meaningfully. 

“Yuuri has been a blessing in all of this. No one in the family is an omega and I was completely out of my element without him to help us navigate all of the changes.” Viktor complimented. 

Yuuri’s pretty little blush was enchanting as always. 

“Will he live with you until he reaches 18?” Hiroko asked. 

“That is my plan at the moment. I am already planning on putting him through college and making sure he has everything he could need before he moves out on his own.” Viktor said cheerfully. 

“What are his interests when it comes to school?” Toshiya asked. 

“Well, before Yuuri came along, Yurio was quickly falling behind in many of his subjects.” Viktor praised. 

“And now?” Hiroko asked. 

“Surprisingly enough, he seems to be enjoying math and English the most. Two of his most hated subjects in the past.” Viktor said happily. 

“That’s wonderful. Our Yuuri is an excellent teacher. He recently left a fantastic job in the Bay Area before moving back to us.” Hiroko added. 

“But, he seems much happier with the big move and career changes. It’s been good for him I think.” Toshiya chimed in. Yuuri smiled gratefully at his father. 

——————————————

“Viktor, can I interest you in some sake?” Toshiya asked after they had finished a wonderful dinner. Yuuri immediately tensed next to Viktor. 

“I actually don’t drink.” Viktor said with an apologetic look. 

“Ah, I see. Hiroko makes a wonderful green tea if you’re interested?” Toshiya asked. 

“Yes, that would be wonderful.” Viktor said with his signature heart shaped smile. 

“Yuuri, would you help me prepare the tea?” Hiroko asked as she headed towards the kitchen. 

“Sure.” Yuuri said with a nervous gulp. 

——————————————-

“Viktor seems very nice.” Hiroko said in Japanese as she retrieved a traditional tea set from a wooden cabinet. 

“He is.” Yuuri said with a fond smile as he heard boisterous laughter coming from the family dining room. 

“You’re father certainly seems to get along well with him. Mari seems to think that things are going well between the two of you.” She continued.

“They are. Viktor makes me very happy.” Yuuri said with a soft smile. 

“I am worried about such a large age difference Yuuri. A mother worries about such things you know.” Hiroko chided. 

——————————————

Viktor couldn’t help himself when he found the door to Yuuri’s childhood bedroom cracked open on his way to the bathroom. 

Hiroko hadn’t been exaggerating when she said that Yuuri’s walls were practically covered in old Eros posters. 

Viktor had to admit, at least to himself, that seeing an old picture of himself, with horrible frosted hair, shirtless and oiled up muscles and all, was completely mortifying.

The lifesize cardboard cutout of the entire band was hilarious. Yurio had recently coached him on how to take the perfect selfie and he found that he just couldn’t help himself. 

Yuuri would die of embarrassment, but watching him blush furiously as he tried to defend his lifelong obsession would be hilarious. 

——————————————

Before Viktor and Yuuri knew it, it was almost 1 in the morning by the time they had finished tea and scarfing down all of the delicious Pirozhki. Hiroko had even be so kind as to offer them Yuuri’s old room for the night. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen this much of myself in my entire life.” Viktor teased as he looked around Yuuri’s childhood bedroom, pretending to see it for the very first time. 

“I...yeah...I don’t really have anything that’ll justify all of this.” Yuuri said as he gestured to the room helplessly. 

“It’s sweet.” Viktor insisted as he pulled Yuuri into a hug. 

“So...have you ever had sex in your boyfriend’s childhood bedroom surrounded by hundreds of posters of your own face?” Yuuri mused as they settled into the too small bed. 

“I have not.” Viktor laughed. 

“You think it’s as awkward as it sounds? Yuuri teased.

“There’s only one way to find out I suppose.” Viktor said as he rolled Yuuri onto his back and leaned down for a sweet kiss. 

———————————————-

“How far away is your parent’s bedroom?” Viktor asked as he shoved Yuuri’s shirt up and planted hot, open mouthed kisses to his chest and stomach. 

“Just down the hall…” Yuuri sighed as Viktor started to gently suck at at sensitive nipple while he pinched the other between his fingers. 

“So we’ll have to quiet then…” Viktor said with a mischievous grin. 

Yuuri could only nod his head ‘yes’ as the alpha’s hands caressed down his sides and began unbuttoning his jeans. 

“Can my Yuuri even be quiet?” Viktor teased as he removed the last piece of the omega’s clothing. 

“No…” Yuuri whispered as he watched Viktor strip out of his shirt. 

“Get on your knees baby...” Viktor said softly. 

———————————————

Viktor planted kisses along Yuuri’s spine and a playful smack to his ass before shoving his own balled up T-shirt into his omega’s mouth to keep Yuuri quiet. 

Viktor loved hearing all the pretty sounds and filthy little words that always escaped Yuuri’s sweet mouth whenever he took the omega from behind. But tonight, they couldn’t risk Yuuri’s aged parents hearing them. 

Viktor would never be able to look either of them in the eye if they heard him plowing their son in his childhood bedroom. 

Viktor slipped a finger into the tight heat of Yuuri’s ass as he watched the omega arch his back and grip the bedsheets tightly in his fists. Yuuri always looked so good spread out on his hands and knees and begging for his knot so shamelessly. 

Viktor had to admit that it was only slightly off-putting to look directly at his own face as he lined up and slowly pushed inside of Yuuri’s tight heat. 

“Mmph…” Yuuri moaned around the wad of fabric in his mouth as he felt Viktor bottom out inside of him. 

“Fuck baby...so tight…” Viktor grunted as he gave his omega a few moments to adjust to him. 

Something about fucking Yuuri raw, gagged with his own scent drenched shirt and in his parent’s house excited Viktor much more than it probably should have. 

Viktor panted as he watched Yuuri reach out and grip the wooden poles of the bed frame as he fucked into him hard and fast. 

Knowing that Yuuri still found him just as sexy as he was 20 years ago in these glossy posters was enough to make him cum embarrassingly fast. 

He knew that Yuuri wouldn’t mind. Viktor would make it up to him right now. 

—————————————

Yuuri’s hair stood up in every direction as he worked to catch his breath next to a very smug Viktor. 

He felt like he was going to melt right into the mattress after Viktor had flipped him over and eaten him out within an inch of his life. 

Yuuri rolled onto Viktor’s sweat bathed chest and nuzzled into the alpha’s neck as he felt an arm drap lazily around him. 

“My mother lectured me about my poor piano abilities after you played and sang for them.” Yuuri complained with a huff. 

“I think your mother thought I was singing directly to her.” Viktor laughed. 

“She’s a sucker for Hall and Oats.” Yuuri smiled. 

“Your father seemed to like me at least.” Viktor said with a pleased smile. 

“Mom was very attached to my ex. She will definitely come around eventually. No one can resist your cute smile.” Yuuri said as he pecked Viktor on the cheek.


End file.
